


Raphael's Transformation, (previously called Raphael's Thanksgiving)

by KerryAnne



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: "First Time", "First kiss", "First love", "Love letters", "Pumpkin pie", "Thanksgiving", "angst", "drama", "family", "interspecies romance", "jealousy", "portals", "soulmates", "turtletots", "young love", F/M, Female Raphael, First Dates, Gender Change, Jealous Raphael, M/M, Transformation, fem!Raphael - Freeform, first crushes, genderbender, unplanned teenage pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is out on patrol one cold November evening, when he is ambushed by the Purple Dragons. Left to die, a mysterious girl, who has her own demons, finds him and cares for him. But is she his soulmate or is it someone else he hadn't ever considered? Will Raph find his one true love and have the family he's always wanted? And will his brothers find their soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambush

USUAL DISCLAIMER: I don't own the TMNT and I won't be making any money off this. It's purely for fun.  
The other characters are my own.

Leo is sixteen  
Raphael is 15  
Don is 14  
Mikey is 13

Olivia's seventeen  
Rachael is 16  
Laura is 14  
Samantha is 13

On the evening of the twenty-sixth of November, shortly after ten-thirty, Raph was on his way home from patrol, when he was jumped by several Purple Dragons. He fought bravely and managed to ward off a few, but they kept coming, wearing him down. He kept attacking, standing his ground. "Ready to give up, reptile?" Hun snarled.  
"Never," Raphael said.

Hun nodded at his men, who threw a smoke bomb. Rubbing his eyes and coughing, Raphael was at the mercy of the thugs, who immediately tackled him and started pummelling him. Raphael mercifully blacked out, but the men continued assaulting him. Hun made several slashes in Raphael's plastron with his knife and grinned when blood started to drip onto the ground. Then he did the same to his arms and legs. Finally, he kicked Raphael in his groin area and sides. "Is he going to die?" one thug asked.  
Looking at the battered, bruised and bloody turtle, Hun smiled. "He will if he doesn't get help fast. Let's get out of here." Hun spat at Raphael. Then he and his thugs ran off into the night.

Olivia was on the way home from visiting friends, when she saw a peculiar object lying on the pavement not far from her house. Peering down, she saw that it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Looks like a turtle, she thought. It wasn't moving. Is it dead? She bent down and checked the creature's pulse. Faint, but still breathing. I have to move him, she thought. She pulled out her cell and dialed a number. "Rach, you home?" she asked.  
"Yeah. What's up, Liv?"  
"I need your help. Can you come outside. I'll explain then."  
"Okay, sis."

Rachael joined her sister outside and said, "What the hell is that, Liv?"  
"I think it's a turtle and it's been beaten up. Help me move it inside."  
"Inside? What if it's dangerous? Look at those weapons in his belt. What the hell are they? What if he attacks us with them?"  
"Rach, just help me move it and they're called sai."  
"What if it bites us?"  
Olivia huffed in annoyance. "It's a cold night. It could die outside and judging by its bad shape, I don't think it's going to hurt us. So help me."  
"Fine," Rachael said and sighed. "But it's your fault if it turns on us."

XXXX 

The teenage girls gently lifted up Raphael and took him inside. "To my room, Rach," Olivia said.  
"You have to be kidding!"  
"No. It'll be safe and warm for him there. Then get me some towels and some cloths."  
"I still think this is a bad, bad idea, sis."

The girls lowered Raphael into Olivia's bed. Then Olivia said, "The towels, some warm water and cloths. I need to clean the poor thing. Did Sam and Laura come home?"  
"No. They decided to stay over at their friend's house."  
"Okay. Get those items. It's okay," Olivia soothed, stroking Raphael's head. "You're safe now."

Rachael appeared with the items, handed them to Olivia and said, "I'm going to bed. That thing looks dangerous. Look at its muscles. Must be a boy. Freakiest thing I ever saw."  
"Go if you want," Olivia said, tending to Raphael's wounds.  
"You always had a soft spot for weird things. I mean, like your last boyfriend, who was in that cult, but this takes the cake. A giant turtle. Ugh. And an ugly one at that. See you later."

"I'm sorry about that," Olivia said to the still unconscious Raphael. "My sister can be an insensitive ass. I don't think you're ugly. In fact, you're kind of handsome for a turtle." Olivia got out her sewing kit and stitched up the gashes Hun had made. Then she gently cleaned Raphael all over, removing his bloody belt and gear in the process and leaving them on the table next to her bed. "Look at your skin. It's the most beautiful color green I've ever seen. Emerald. There we go. I managed to stop the blood flow and you should be fine when you wake up. All done." Olivia removed Raphael's bandana, set it down on the table beside his other gear and said, "Goodnight. Rest easy now." She went into the bathroom to do her ablutions.

Golden eyes flickered open, taking in his new surroundings. Where the hell am I, Raphael wondered? Reaching down for his weapons, he saw that he was naked and in a bed. Where am I? His eyes wandered over the room. Posters of heart throbs on the wall, an autographed photo of Paul Walker on the bedside table, where he noticed his weapons and gear. Definitely a teenage girl's room. Shit. I gotta get home. Need ta call the guys, Raphael thought. He strapped the belt to himself and dug in the pockets, looking for his T-phone. Damn. Not there, he thought angrily. How can I call them now? I'll just go home. He forced himself into a sitting position, grimacing at the pain coursing through his body. Then he tried to stand up, but his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the floor with a dull thud, his eyes slamming shut.

What the heck, Olivia thought, hearing the crash? She ran out of the bathroom and was alarmed to see the turtle on the floor. Silly thing must have tried to get up, she thought, looking at the belt he was wearing. Using all of her strength, she dragged Raphael back to bed and pulled the covers over him. "Silly boy. You need to stay in bed."

Golden eyes opened and glared at her. "Who are ya?" Raphael demanded. "And where am I?"  
"My name's Olivia Mason and you're in my bedroom."

Raphael stared at the dark haired and blue-eyed girl. She was a beauty, but he knew deep down she couldn't like anyone like him. He was a freak and he'd never find love. She stared back at him, unafraid, which surprised him. He was used to people screaming when they saw him. 

"I'm pleased you're awake. What's your name?" Olivia asked.  
"Raphael."  
"Well, Raphael, you must be very hungry. I have some left overs that my family..."  
"How'd I get here?"  
"I found you near my house and took you inside. It's brutal out there and it's starting to snow. "  
"I hope ya didn't...."Raphael said and blushed.  
"No. I didn't touch you. So, how about some grub? You like turkey? I have no idea what turtles eat."  
"We eat whatever ya humans eat."  
"I'll be back in a few moments. And what would you like to drink? Hot chocolate?"  
"Thanks."  
"You relax, okay?"

Raphael closed his eyes. She didn't scream and she didn't freak out, he thought. She treated me like I was normal. She seems really nice. No. I can't get feelings for her. It wouldn't work out. I'm a freak and she could have any guy she wanted.

Olivia returned a few minutes later with a tray, which she set on his lap. Raphael looked at the plate on it that contained turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, yams, pumpkin, pea, carrots and squash and his stomach growled. "Hah. I knew you'd be hungry," Olivia said, taking the cup of hot cholate off of the tray and putting it on the dresser.  
"Thanks," Raphael said, tucking in. His eyes lit up, as the flavors and smells attacked his senses. "This is so good. Thanks for this."  
"You're welcome. It's Thanksgiving Eve. Do you celebrate it, Raphael?"  
"Yeah. We had Thanksgivin' lunch earlier."  
"We? So there are more of you?"  
Raphael stabbed a piece of carrot with his fork and chewed, debating whether he could trust her. He decided he could. She had after all rescued him from the extremities. "Yeah. My brothers and my dad."  
"You're the eldest?"  
"No. Leo's sixteen, then me. I'm fifteen. Then there's Don and Mikey, who are fourteen and thirteen. Ya got siblings?"  
"I'm seventeen and Rachael, Samantha and Laura are sixteen, fourteen and thirteen."  
"Are they as pretty as ya?" Raphael blurted out. He blushed when he realized what he'd said. Olivia laughed. It sounded like bells tinkling and Raphael loved it.  
"Your family must be worried. Do you want to call them?"  
"I'll pay ya back for the call."  
"No need. Are you close to your brothers?"  
"Yeah, especially Leo. We fight a lot, but there's no one I admire more than him and I love him most. But having said that, I'd die for any of my brothers. No questions asked. Ya'd like my brothers. They're pretty cool. Don's the genius, Mikey's the prankster and Leo's more reserved, but he's got a kind heart."  
"And you?"  
"I'm the hothead and Mr. Macho." Raphael chewed a piece of turkey and added, "I often do things without thinkin' and I got a fierce temper."  
Olivia smiled. "I bet you have some wonderful qualities too, Raphael."  
"Maybe. Hey, thanks again." He finished the last piece of turkey and reached for his cup of hot chocolate. "That was the best food I ever had."  
"Thanks. Space for dessert?"  
Raphael sipped the hot chocolate and said, "Yeah. What did ya make?"  
"My mother's recipe for pumpkin pie. Cream or ice cream?"  
"Cream, please."  
"You can call your family. I'll be back in a bit."

Raphael reached for the phone beside the bed and dialed Don's T-phone. "Hey, Don," he said.  
"Where the hell are you, Raph? We're been worried sick."  
"I'm-ya will never believe it. I got ambushed by Hun and his goons and I'm at a girl's house."  
"Doing what? Come home now."  
"I can't. It's snowin' outside and I'm still sore. Ya can come and get me in the mornin'."  
"Raph, can she be trusted?"  
"I think so. She nursed me, gave me dinner and she's beautiful, Don. Like an angel. Ya should see her."  
"Raph, forget it. She'd never date you. You know that, so don't get hopeful."  
"Yeah. I know that," Raphael said sadly. "See ya tomorrow, Don. Tell the guys I say hi."

Raphael disconnected the call and sighed. I know that, he thought. No one's ever gonna love me.

Olivia appeared with a plate of dessert and handed it to him. "Here you go," she said.  
"Thanks," Raph said and dug in. "Wow. This is amazin'."  
"Glad you like it."  
"So, where's yer mom?"  
"She and my dad died a few years ago. Car crash."  
"I'm sorry. It musta been rough on ya."  
"Yes, but especially my youngest sister. Laura was extremely close to dad. We were sent to live with my mom's sister. Didn't go well. She was vindictive and mean and I got emancipated last year. I have two part time jobs and study online."  
"Good on ya. I'm sorry for yer loss though."  
"Thanks, Raphael."  
"Uh. It's Raph ta family and friends."  
Olivia smiled. "I like that. Raphael's dignified and posh, but Raph sounds so manly."  
"Hah. That's me," Raphael said and chuckled.  
"Did you call your family?"  
"They'll be here ta get me in the mornin.'"  
"Good. You have lovely eyes, Raphael. Did you know that? The most unusual color I've ever seen."  
Raphael blushed again. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Thanks for helpin' me. I owe ya."  
"No. You don't. You finished?"  
"Yeah. Thanks. This was incredible."  
"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"  
"Yeah."

Olivia helped him to the bathroom, leaving him alone, while he did what he needed to do. Then she helped him back to bed. She pulled the covers over him and smiled again. "Get some sleep, Raph."  
"I will," Raphael said and yawned.  
"Happy Thanksgiving," Olivia said and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well." She grabbed the plate and left the room.  
"Night," Raphael said, trying not to blush.

Left alone, Raphael rubbed his cheek and smiled. This is the best Thanksgivin' ever, he thought. Maybe I will find love and Don was wrong. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, dreaming of the girl he now regarded as his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Could Olivia be Raph's soulmate?


	2. First crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph likes Olivia, but is reminded by Leo that she's a human and it'll never work out. He faces reality and asks Mona Lisa out.

Raphael woke early the next morning, November 27, to find a dark haired and green eyed girl staring at him. She was the spitting image of Olivia, apart from her eye color. “Who are ya?” he asked. “And what’s with the starin’? Ain’t ya never seen a guy before?”  
“A guy? You’re a large, talking tortoise. Quite remarkable. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”  
“I’m not an it and I ain’t a tortoise,” Raphael hissed, disliking the girl. “I’m a turtle and a boy.”  
“Whatever. You’re still a unique specimen. I bet the scientists would love you. Maybe I should call a couple and tell them about you.”

"Rachael," Olivia said, entering the room. “Please leave if you can't be civil to our guest."  
“Whatever. You’re making a big mistake bringing that thing to our home, Olivia.”  
“Out!” Olivia said, shoving her sister out of the room and closing the door. “I’m so sorry, Raph. My sister can be a bit hostile to newcomers.”

“I’m used ta people treatin’ me like that,” Raphael with a shrug, trying to make light of it. He was, but it still hurt him every time.  
“That doesn’t make it right,” Olivia said sadly. “You can’t help the way you look, just like I can’t. I’m sorry. You don’t deserve it. The world would be a much better place if people were more tolerant. Anyway, how are you feeling?”  
“Better, thanks and I appreciate all ya’ve done. What time is it?”  
“Little after eight. Would you like some breakfast?”  
“Would love some, please.”  
“Coming up. I truly am sorry about my sister. I’ll talk to her.”

XXXX 

Olivia went into the kitchen and found Rachael sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. “Rach, what you said to Raphael wasn’t cool,” Olivia said. “He’s been through so much and the last thing he needs is someone hating on him.”  
“Raphael is the thing’s name? What, is it trying to be posh?”  
“He’s not an it. He’s a boy. He has feelings and thoughts just like us, Rach, and he hurts when someone’s mean to him. Can you imagine all he’s been through, looking like he does? Poor soul.”  
“Oh, boy. You like him, don’t you, sis? You like that thing. Is he going to be your new boyfriend? Wow and I thought your last boyfriend was weird.”  
Olivia’s eyes blazed and she said coldly, “I’d appreciate you being nice to him.”  
“Why should I? He’s a freak.”  
“He's not and is a kid like us.”  
“He’s nothing like us.”

“Who’s nothing like us?” Laura said, entering the kitchen, flanked by Samantha.  
“Have we missed something?” Samantha said.

“Liv’s rescued the most gruesome creature,” Rachael said. “It’s upstairs in her bed and is probably leaving its scent behind. Ew. I hope she washes the linen.”  
“He’s not ugly. What was I supposed to do, leave him to die?” Olivia asked.  
“Call Animal Control! He’s a frigging reptile. They’d deal with him.”  
“They’d have sent him to a lab to study him.”  
“So what? He’s a freak of nature and belongs in a lab. Not here in our house.”

Raphael had heard the bickering, and as sore as he was, he knew he couldn’t remain in the house any longer. Grimacing he strapped on his belt and weapons and donned his gear. Then he headed to the source of the arguing.

XXXX 

Raphael entered the kitchen and said, "I’ll leave. I don’t wanna be a nuisance ta no one. Thanks for everythin', Olivia.”  
“No, Raph. You don’t have to leave.”

“Whoa,” Laura said, her eyes bugging at seeing Raphael. “I’ve never seen anything like you before. What are you?”  
“What happened to you?” Sam asked. “You don’t look so good. Who banged you up like that?”

“I’ll see ya 'round, Olivia,” Raphael said, turning and heading to the front door. He opened it, stepped out into the bright sunshine and promptly slipped on a patch of snow, landing on his butt. Fuck, he thought, gingerly standing up. “Raph, you okay?” Olivia asked, standing on the porch and looking at him. She’d told her sisters to stay inside.  
“Fine. I’m gonna go. Thanks.”  
“Wait!”

Olivia approached him and said, “Raph, will I ever see you again?”  
“Most likely not. Yer sisters don’t like me and we’re too different. I gotta get home ta my brothers, but thanks for all ya did. I’d have died otherwise and…”  
“You’re in no shape to be out of bed.”  
“I’ve had worse injuries than this. I’ll get home fine. Thanks.”  
“Listen, I get off shift at six tonight at six. You're welcome to come over for dinner if you feel up to it. It’ll just be me. My sisters are going to friends.”  
“Why? Is this a pity thing? Feel sorry for the mutant turtle?”  
“No. I have so much food over from yesterday. You’d be doing me a favor and I wouldn’t mind some company.”  
“What 'bout yer boyfriend?”  
Olivia’s eyes clouded for a minute. Then she said, “He passed six months ago. So, we on?”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Now I feel like an ass.”  
“It’s okay, Raph. You didn’t know and I’m all right. Is six fine?”  
“I gotta check with Leo, but I’m sure it is. Anythin’ ya want me ta bring?”  
“Just yourself. Hey. Can I have your phone number in case my boss makes me work a double shift and I have to reschedule?”  
“Oh, sure.” Raphael gave it to her and said, “I’ll be seein’ ya then.”  
“Take care, Raph.”

Raphael left and hadn’t walked a few paces before it started snowing. “Raph,” Olivia said, running after him. “You can’t be out in this. You’ll catch a cold or worse, go into brumation.”  
“Ya know ‘bout that?” Raphael in surprise.  
“Yes. Come with me. I’ll make you something hot to drink and you can go home when it’s stopped snowing.”  
“But yer sisters won’t like that.”  
“Don’t care,” Olivia said, wrapping her arms around his waist. “There’s no way you’re going out in this and looking at your injuries, I honestly think you shouldn’t be going anywhere soon.”  
“But my family….”  
“You can call them and let them know and they can come here if they wish.”

XXXX 

Olivia and Raphael went inside and she helped him back to bed, ensuring he was settled under the thick blankets. They hadn’t seen her sisters, which pleased Raphael. The last thing he wanted was another fight with Rachael. “Rest here, Raph. I’ll be back with your drink now. Hot chocolate okay?”  
“Great, thanks. Can I phone my family?”  
“Yes. I’ll see you now.”

Raphael dialed a number and said, when he heard his older brother’s voice, “Hey, Leo. Just callin’ ta tell ya I won’t be comin’ home yet. Snowin' out there and I ain’t feelin’ so hot, so I’ll be back when I’m better. The girl, who saved me said I can stay here until then.”  
“You okay, Raph?” Leo asked, his voice laced with concern. “We can come get you.”  
“No. Ya shouldn’t be out in this weather either.”  
“I’m not letting you stay in a stranger’s house. What if she works for the Foot or Bishop or…”  
“She’s nice, Leo.”  
“Give me the address. I want to check things out for myself.”  
“Leo!”  
“Raphael, you’re my baby brother and it’s my job to look after you. I won’t rest until I know for myself that you’re safe.”  
“Okay, Fearless. Fine,” Raphael said and rattled off the address.  
“See you now, Raph.”

Raphael disconnected the call and sighed. Leo’s such a worrywart, he thought. He shoulda been born a woman. All he does is nag. 

“Got your drink, Raph,” Olivia said, entering the room. She set the mug of hot chocolate on the dresser.  
"Thanks. My big bro’s comin' over. Wants ta check on me.”  
“That’s great. My sisters left a note, saying they’ll be at friends for a few days, so you’ll be fine if you stay here.”  
“Leo will probably take me home.”  
“I see,” Olivia said, trying not to show her disappointment. “I have some chores to do. I’ll call you when Leo arrives.”

Did I imagine it, Raphael thought, as he watched her leave the room, or did Olivia seem disappointed Leo’s gonna take me home? Nah. I must be imaginin’ it. No way a girl like that would like me.

Leo arrived sometime later with Mikey and Olivia showed them to her bedroom, where Raphael was fast asleep. “Raphie!” Mikey squealed, rushing to the bedside. “Raphie, we’re here.”  
“Don’t call me that,” Raphael said irritably, opening his eyes. “I hate it.”

“I’ll leave you guys,” Olivia said and left the room.

“Wow. She’s hot,” Mikey said. “Is she your girlfriend, Raph? She couldn’t keep her eyes off of you.”  
“Ain’t my girlfriend,” Raphael growled. “She just helped take care of me. I'd have died if it weren't for her."  
“Oh. I think he does. Look at Raphie. He’s blushing,” Mikey teased. “Red suits you, bro.”

“Stop teasing him, Mikey, or he’s going to clobber you and I won’t stop him,” Leo said. “How you feeling, Raph?”  
“Still sore, but I’ll be okay. I told ya guys not ta come out in this weather.”  
“Yes, but you’re my bro and I told you I’m coming. We left Don behind, because his flu still hasn’t gone. I’m taking you home.”  
“But, Leo…”  
“No buts. You can tell Olivia thanks, but you’re going home, where we can take care of you.”  
“Whatever ya say, Leo,” Raphael said sulkily. “But she was takin’ good care of me.”  
“You like her, don’t you?” Raphael’s flushing told him volumes. “It’ll never work, Raph. You’re a mutant turtle and she’s a human. You can’t give her what she wants and vice versa. I don’t mean to be harsh, but you have to face reality. It’ll never work.”  
“I know, Leo, but she was so nice, I hoped she'd like me.”  
“Raph, she doesn’t and was merely being nice,” Leo said, placing a hand on Raphael’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but that’s how it is. Humans don’t want us. We’re freaks to them. Let’s get you home and we’ll…Mikey will make your favorite meal and we can play video games.”  
“Ya suck at them.” Leo did, but Raphael knew it was his way of trying to make him feel better.  
“Yes, but it means we can bond.”  
Raphael rolled his eyes and said, “Yer cheesy, Leo, but thanks.” 

Leo’s right, Raphael thought. There’s no way in hell Olivia would like me. Gotta forget ‘bout the idea. No one’s ever gonna love me, except maybe Mona Lisa, who likes me and I don’t feel the same way.

Leo and Mikey said goodbye to Olivia. Then she turned to hug Raphael and said, “You be safe, Raph. Will I ever see you again?”  
“No,” Raphael said, hating saying it, but knowing it was for the best. We’re too different and would never work out, he thought. “But thanks for everythin'. I appreciate it. Be safe, Olivia, and look after yerself.”  
“But why, Raph. You said you’d like to come over. I thought we could be friends. I don’t understand.”  
“Then let me explain it ta ya,” Raphael said coldly. “I don’t mix with humans. They don’t give a shit ‘bout me and I don’t give a shit ‘bout them. Goodbye, Olivia.”  
“But you said…”  
“That don’t matter. What matters is what I’m sayin’ now. Goodbye.”

Leo and Mikey helped Raphael into the van and placed him on a stretcher. Leo sat in the back with Raphael, while Mikey drove. Goodbye, Olivia, Raphael thought sadly. I’m sorry if I hurt ya, but there’s no way we’d have worked out. 

“Cheer up, Raph,” Leo said, patting his shoulder. “You’ll meet someone better suited for you.”  
“Ya mean like that Mona Lisa? Pass. I’d rather stay celibate for the rest of my life than date her.”  
“She’s not so bad. Give her a chance, okay? She’s actually rather sweet and likes you a lot.”  
“I know.”  
“So, will you call her? Like when we get home?”  
“I will if it stops ya naggin'.”  
“Great. I like her and I know she’d be good for you.”

XXX 

Leo and Mikey put Raphael to bed when they arrived home. Then Raphael made a call. "Hey, Mona? It's Raph."  
“Raphael, how are you?”  
“I’m good. How are you?”  
“Terrific.”  
“So, um, ya doin’ anythin’ this weekend?”  
“No. Why?”  
“Wanna come ta Earth and hang out?”  
“Hang out where?”  
“With me.”  
“On a date?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’d love that, Raphael.”  
“Ya would?”  
“I’ve been hoping you'd ask me out. I’m surprised you have. Didn’t think you liked me.”  
“I do, but I’m kinda shy,” Raphael lied. “Took me ages ta summon up the courage.”  
“I’m glad you did, so I’ll come to the lair tomorrow.”  
“Great. See ya then. Take care, Mona.”  
“Hey, Raphael?”  
“Can I call you Raphie?”  
“If ya want. I don’t mind, although I usually hate it.”  
“Cool. See you tomorrow.”  
“Bye.”

Maybe Leo’s right, Raphael thought, after he’d disconnected the call. Mona’s such a sweet girl really and I’ve probably been very unfair ta her. I’ll give her a chance. I got a better chance at love with her than with Olivia. And honestly, Mona’s kinda cute and she does kick butt and I know she likes me. We could work out and maybe even have a family. Gonna forget ‘bout Olivia and focus on Mona. Raphael shut his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raph ever see Olivia again?


	3. Connecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona's arrival and she and Raph have a heart-to-heart.

Raphael was lounging in his hammock that evening, when his T-phone rang. “Hi?” he said.  
“It’s Olivia, Raphael. How are you?”  
Raphael’s heart hammered at hearing her voice. He badly wanted to talk to her, but he knew he had to tell her to go away. It'd never work out between them. He composed himself and said icily, "I told ya goodbye. Why are ya callin’?”  
“I just wanted to hear your voice and to know that you got home safely.”  
“I’m fine!”  
“Why are you so angry? Have I done something to upset you?”  
“Yeah. Yer callin’ after I said not ta. It’s harassment and me and my girlfriend don’t like it.”  
“You have a girlfriend?”  
“Yeah. She’s gorgeous and we’re happy.”  
“Raphael, I just wanted to see how you were,” Olivia said, trying not to sound disappointed he was taken. “And I hope you’re happy…”

Olivia’s words were cut off, because Raphael disconnected the call. Raphael sucked in a deep breath and thought, I hated doin’ that, but it was for the best. Doubt she’ll call now she knows I’m offa the market, unless she’s dumb and can’t get a damn clue. Hope she don't call. I felt like I was a jackass. Gotta get some sleep. Mona will be here in a few hours. Raphael closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

XXXX 

Olivia sighed sadly and thought, he was so hostile, so unlike the guy I was starting to know? Did Raph’s brothers put him up to it? I can’t believe I’m so upset he’s taken. I barely know him, but I felt a connection with him and thought he did too. Maybe he’s just playing hard to get and the girlfriend's a lie. I’ll leave him alone now. It’s late and I'll call again tomorrow.

XXXX 

The next morning, November 28, Raphael was up at six. He quickly cleaned his room. Then he joined his brothers and Splinter in the kitchen. 

XXXX 

“Hi, Sensei,” Raph said. “ Mornin', guys. Much better, thanks.”

“Hey, Raph,” Leo, Don and Mikey said in unison. 

“You seem chipper today, Raph,” Leo said.  
“Yeah. Mona’s comin'. I asked her if she wanted ta visit and go out and she said yes.”  
“Like on a date?”  
“Uh huh.”

“Oh! Raphie’s going on a date,” Mikey said. “Can I come?”  
“No, ya bonehead. It's only Mona and me! Get yer own girlfriend.”

“I have always liked Mona Lisa,” Splinter said. “This is good news, my son, but please take things slowly. We don’t need the talk again, do we, Raphael?”  
“No,” Sensei,” Raphael said, flushing. “It’s just a date.”  
“Good. You are much too young to be a father. We must clean the lair in preparation for Mona Lisa’s arrival and she will stay in your room, Raphael.”  
“That’s cool with me, Sensei. I changed the linen and my room’s clean.”

Don smiled and said, “You sound excited, Raph.”  
“Maybe a little. I gotta do somethin’. Be right back,” Raphael said and left the room.

“I thought he disliked Mona,” Mikey said. “Why does he suddenly like her, dudes?”  
“Maybe he realizes Mona could be good for him,” Leo said. “It'd never have worked out with that human girl he met. Mona’s a mutant like us, understands the risks and dangers we go through and the relationship has a better chance of working out. She’s so like Raph too. Stubborn, passionate, but also fiercely loyal and devoted to the people she loves. They’re a match made in heaven.”  
“I hope so. Think there will babies?”

“Not for a long time,” Splinter said firmly. “Do not tease Raphael about Mona Lisa. It is unusual for him to be so animated and excited about something and it would hurt him if you ridicule him. He is extremely sensitive.”  
“Hai, Sensei,” Leo, Don and Mikey said in unison.

“Practice today, Sensei?” Leo asked.  
“No,” Splinter said. “You can have a day off, because Mona Lisa is coming and the lair has to be cleaned. It’s looking quite messy. Clean the couches, vacuum, dust and tidy your rooms. I shall be in my room if you need me. One last thing. I know you all are happy that Mona Lisa’s coming, but give Raphael and her some time alone. It’s very hard to get to know someone if others are always hanging around. See you later, my sons.”

XXXX 

After Splinter had left the kitchen, the brothers immediately began cleaning the lair. The lair was pristine when Raphael joined them in the lounge a couple of hours later. "I'm pooped," Leo said breathlessly. “Vacuuming always takes it out of me. Did you get what you wanted done, Raph?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Where are the flowers April brought over? They’re missing.”  
“Uh,” Raphael said and flushed. "I took them ta my room. I thought Mona would like them.”

“Aw, too cute,” Mikey said. “Raphie’s definitely got a crush on Mona.”  
“Shut it, Mikey,” Raphael snapped. “Or I’m gonna pound ya!”

“Yeah, Mikey,” Don said angrily. “Stop teasing him. That’s great, Raph. I’m sure she’ll love it. Have you thought about where you’re taking her?”  
“I don’t know. Not many places I can take her lookin’ like this.”

“I have an idea,” Leo said, snapping his fingers. “Why not have a picnic in the lair, Raph? The dojo would be good. Candles, soft music and you can play truth or dare. That’s a fun game to play and a great way of getting to know each other. The picnic can just be snacks and sandwiches. Casual, relaxed. No stress.”  
“Yeah, but we’ll get bugged by Mikey!”  
“No. He’ll be with me and Don in Don’s room. We’re going to play video games. You and Mona will be alone. Dad will be in his room, but he won’t pester you.”  
Raphael smiled and said, “Okay. I love it. Thanks, Leo. I just wish I could take her ta an actual restaurant and we could do the things other couples do.”  
“I know, but I think she’s going to love this.”  
“What if she don’t?”  
“She likes you, Raph, and she’ll love anything you do, so don’t worry. Let’s go prepare the snacks.”

The guys were relaxing in the lounge at 4 p.m., when they heard Mona Lisa’s voice at the lair’s entrance. “Hi?” she said.  
“Hey,” Raphael said, getting up and going to her. “Good to see ya, Mona,” Raphael added, staring at the giant Salamandarian and seeing her in a new light. She’s beautiful, Raphael thought. She’s six foot, so just six inches shorter than me. Perfect height. And her eyes are stunnin’. Wow. Why didn’t I see that before?  
“You too, Raphael,” Mona said and pecked his cheek, making him redden. 

“Hey, Mona,” Leo, Don and Mikey said in unison.  
“Hi, guys,” Mona said, setting down her suitcase.

“Come inside, Mona,” Raphael said. “I gotta do somethin’. I’ll be right back.”  
“Uh. Sure, Raphael. What’s up with him, guys?”

“I don’t know,” Leo said and shrugged.

Raphael returned to the room a few minutes later and said, as he handed Mona a bunch of red carnations, "These are for ya, Mona.”  
“They’re beautiful, Raphael. Thank you. I love them.”  
“There’s a vase in yer room. Ya wanna put them there?”

Mikey nudged Don and said, “Aw. Isn’t it cute? Raphie’s trying to impress Mona with the flowers April gave us."  
“Sh!” Don said, elbowing him.

“I thought I heard you,” Splinter said, entering the room. “Hello, my dear Mona Lisa. Good to see you.”  
“And you, Master Splinter. Are you well?”  
“I am. And how are you, my child?”  
“Same.”  
“Those are wonderful flowers.”  
“Yes. Raphael got them for me. Isn’t he thoughtful?”  
“My son has always had a good heart. I’m sure you’ll want to settle in. Raphael has given up his room.”  
“That’s so kind of you, Raphael.”

“No big deal,” Raphael said, picking up Mona’s case. “Sheesh. What do ya got in here, Mona? Bricks?”  
“My shoe collection!”  
“Really? Typical woman!”  
“Hah. Only kidding. I don’t wear shoes, unless I have to. It's just things I thought I’d need.”  
“Follow me.”  
“See you in a bit guys,” Mona said, as she and Raphael left the room.

XXXX 

Raphael set down the case on the bed in his room and said, "This is it, Mona." Mona placed the flowers in the vase, gazed around the room and said, "I love your room, Raphael, but what’s that on the wall?”  
“Shit,” Raphael said, noticing a poster of a naked model on the wall. He took it down and said, "It's nothin'." "Why's she naked? Was she too warm?”  
“Ya could say that,” Raphael said and chuckled. “She’s a model that goes nude ta make money.”  
“But why? That’s so tacky. Has she no pride?”  
“She don't care 'bout pride and wants money.”  
“I'd never do that. My body will only be for my one true love. You liked her. What about her appealed to you?”  
Raphael reddened, feeling awkward, and said, "Her eyes.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. They’re pretty, but not as pretty as yers. Yers are like jewels.”  
“Nice one, smooth talker.”  
“I’m serious. They're beautiful. So are ya, Mona. I never noticed before. I’ve been so blind.”  
“But I don’t look like her and you clearly like humans.”  
“Fine. I liked her and fantasized ‘bout her. Why are ya so jealous 'bout a damn poster?”  
“Because I wish you’d like me that way,” Mona said tearfully.  
“Ya silly girl,” Raphael said and crumpled up the poster. Then he cupped her cheek with his other hand and said, "I wouldn't have asked ta visit me and go out if I didn’t like ya, Mona. Yer far prettier than her, have class, ya kick ass, yer strong and sweet and yer tall. I love that.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Ya got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout, Mona. I’m only interested in ya. No one else. Not even if that girl asked me out.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Why do ya find that so hard ta believe Mona?”  
“No one’s ever said I’m wonderful and I’ve never been good with my self-esteem. How can I be when I’m a six foot Salamandarian? A mutant. People think I’m a freak.”  
“They think I’m one too,” Raphael said softly. “I know how ya feel, but I don’t think ya are. I think yer absolutely gorgeous. A work of art.”  
Mona blushed and said, “You’re extremely handsome, Raphael. I’ve always thought so.”  
“Now yer kiddin’.”  
“I’m not and I love your eyes. They’re breath taking, mesmerizing and you’re so brave, caring, passionate and loyal. You’re fantastic, Raphael.”  
“I am?” Raphael said, flushing.  
“Yes.”

Raphael blushed again and cleared his throat. “Did Sal Commander come with ya, Mona?”  
“No. He has a cold and decided to stay on the ship until he’s better.”  
“What’s yer favorite food?”  
“There’s this particular insect I like. Only exists on my planet and I love it cooked with gravy.”  
Barf, Raphael thought. Yuck. “Ya ever had ice cream?”  
“No. What’s that?”  
“It’s really creamy and there are many flavors. Ya will love it. We could get some ice cream and go for a walk in our disguises.”  
“I’d go anywhere with you and that sounds like fun.”  
“Great. It’s a date,” Raphael said and kissed her cheek, making her blush. “We’ll go out after dark. Ya must be tired, so get some rest. I’ll call ya for dinner at seven.”  
“I can’t wait, Raphael.”  
“Me either. Sweet dreams.”

Yes, Raphael thought jubilantly after he’d left the room. I got a date with a girl, who likes me and I like her too. How couldn't I have liked her before? She’s so sweet. Realizing he still had the crumpled poster in his hand, he went into the kitchen, ripped it into shreds and tossed it into the recycling bag. I don’t need ya anymore, he thought. I got a far better thing. Mona Lisa. I got a feelin’ we’re gonna be so awesome together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the first date.


	4. Raph and Mona's first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Mona have their first date and he asks her to be his girlfriend. Olivia calls him and says that she's in trouble.

Mona sat on Raphael’s left and Don was on her left at dinner. “How are long are you staying, Mona Lisa?” Splinter asked.  
“Probably just the weekend. It’s peaceful at home right now, but something tells me we’ll have another battle soon and I need to leave on Sunday.”

“Surely yer planet could cope without ya for a week, Mona?” Raphael asked.  
“I’ll have to check with Sal Commander. I'll stay longer if he okays it.”  
“Good, because there’s so much I gotta show ya.”  
“Just being with you is more than I could ever have dreamed.”

Mikey snickered, as Raphael flushed and Leo elbowed Mikey hard in the side. “Ow, dude. That hurt,” Mikey said and scowled at the leader.   
“Good,” Leo whispered. “Don’t tease him. This could be his shot at love and you’re not going to make it even more awkward for him than it is.”

“So, are you and Mona staying in the lair or going out, Raph?” Don asked.  
“Gonna take her out. Got the disguises, so ya don’t gotta worry, Leo.”

“I’ll always worry, Raph,” Leo said. “That’s my job as big brother and leader and I expect you home by eleven.”  
“Midnight?”  
“No. There’s practice in the morning. Eleven and not a minute later.”  
“Fine.”

“It’s nice having a girl here,” Mikey said. “Do you like kids, Mona?”  
“Yes, Why?"   
“Cause I want to be an uncle. You and Raph would make beautiful babies!”

“MIKEY!” Raphael bellowed, as his cheeks reddened. “I’m gonna smack ya into next Tuesday if ya don’t shut yer fuckin’ trap!  
“Raphael!” Splinter said. “Language and calm down. There’ll be none of that at the table. How many times do I have to tell you that I detest foul language? Must I wash your mouth out with soap?”  
“No, Sensei,” Raphael said sulkily.

Mona giggled and said, “Raphael, you’re so cute when you’re mad. Mikey, I like babies, but I’m not ready to have them yet. There’s still so much I want to do first.”

The rest of the meal went by uneventfully and Raphael was pleased to see how easily Mona fitted in with his family. Chatting to Leo about a book she’d read, telling Mikey how excited she was to be able to try the video games she’d been told were fun, listening to Don about his latest invention and hearing Splinter’s tales about the brothers as kids. Mona’s face had beamed with happiness and interest, as she listened, and Raphael knew his family liked her. Leo was the hardest nut to crack and if Leo had been singing Mona’s praises long before the dinner, which he had, Raphael knew Mona was regarded as one of the family.

After dinner, Mona said, Can I clear the plates and wash them if you're all done?"   
“No,” Raphael said quickly. “Ya get ready.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m sure. 

“I shall retire to my room,” Splinter said. “Have fun and remember your curfew, Raphael.”  
“Hai, Sensei.”

When Mona had gone, Raphael reached across the table and smacked Mikey on his head. “Way ta go, moron,” he said furiously. “What are ya tryin’ ta do? Scare her away?”  
“Ow, Raphie. That hurt,” Mikey whined.  
“Good.”  
“I just want to be an uncle. Is that so bad?”  
“Bug Leo ‘bout it!”  
“He doesn’t have a girlfriend.”  
“She’s not my girlfriend. We ain’t even gone on a date yet and ya want us ta make babies!”  
“They’d be so cute.”  
“MIKEY!”  
“Sorry,” Mikey sniffed. “I’m just excited that there may be babies.”

“There won’t be soon, Mikey,” Leo said. “Raph and Mona are still kids, but perhaps they'll have kids someday if things work out.”  
“I hope they do. I like Mona. We all do. Even Master Splinter and that means a lot, doesn’t it, bro?”

“Yeah, Raphael agreed. “I couldn’t be with someone my family disliked. I love ya guys and yer opinions mean the world ta me.”  
“Aw. We love you too, Raphie,” Mikey said. 

“I’ll help with the dishes,” Don said, hoping it was a no, because he wanted to go to his lab.  
“I’ll do it,” Leo said. “It’s my turn.”  
“No. It's mine, but you’re sure?”  
“Yes. Go.”

“Bye!” Don said, rushing out of the room.  
“Raphie, at least get a kiss tonight!” Mikey said. 

“Go before I pound ya!” Raphael growled. Mikey quickly fled the room and Raphael sank back in his chair and lifted his feet up onto the table. “You know Dad hates feet on the table, Raph,” Leo said.  
“He ain’t here. Why are ya helpin’ me with the dishes? Ain’t yer turn.”  
“Want to talk to you.”  
“Oh, fuck. We’re gonna have the talk, ain’t we?” Raphael groaned.  
“Clear the plates and we'll wash up."

Raphael did as he was told and joined Leo at the kitchen sink. “I’ll dry. You can wash, Raph,” Leo said.  
“Okay. What do ya want ta talk ta me ‘bout, Leo?” Raphael asked, as he washed a plate.  
“How happy I am for you that you may have found love with Mona. I know it was rough walking away from that human. She was very pretty, but something seemed off about her, Raph. I sense something dark and frightening and taboo. Don’t look at me like that. My gut’s usually right.”  
“But she’s so hot. How could she be scary? She was an angel and saved me.”  
“Sometimes people aren’t what they appear,” Leo said, drying a plate. “I sense that with Olivia. But that doesn’t matter anymore, because you aren’t going to see her again, are you?”  
Raphael shook his head. “No. Ya were right ‘bout Mona. She’s amazin’ and everyone loves her. I wanna get ta know her better and Olivia’s just a girl I met, who I won’t see again. I promise. She called me, Leo.”  
“She what?”  
“Yeah, but I told her where ta go, that I got a girlfriend and I hung up on her.”  
“Good. Block her number. She’s bad news, Raph. Trust me. And she’s probably been around the block. You don’t want a girl like that.”  
“Nope. Mona’s so cute,” Raphael said dreamily, staring into space. “Why didn’t I see that before?”  
“Because you closed your heart to the possibility of love with her.”  
“I was so stupid. I’m glad I opened my heart and I’m lookin’ forward ta our date.”

The brothers washed and dried the rest of the dishes. Then Leo took Raphael to his room, withdrew two hundred bucks from his personal stash and said, “This is for you, Raph.”  
“Leo, I couldn’t take money from ya.”  
“You can. I want you and Mona to have a fun evening and this extra cash will come in handy.”  
“I can’t. I’d feel…”  
“I’d feel offended if you don’t. Use it for another time if you don't spend it today, like maybe buy Mona a present or something, but I want you to have it. Please, little brother.”  
“But, Leo….”  
“No buts and no paying me back. Well, you can pay me back by naming your first boy after me,” Leo said mischievously.   
“Not ya too,” Raphael said crossly.  
“I’m teasing, but take the money and have a great time.”  
“Ya sure?”  
“I’m sure. Take the money, have fun, show your girl a good time and be home by eleven.”  
“Thanks, Leo,” Raphael said. He pocketed the money and hugged his brother. "Yer the best big brother.”  
“I’m your only big brother,” Leo said, pulling away. “Go have fun.”  
“Later, Leo.”  
“And have your T-phone on.”  
“Will do.”

XXXX 

Raphael and Mona left the lair in their disguises just after eight thirty and headed to the city. Sometime later, they stopped outside an ice cream shop, but it was closed. “Damn,” Raphael said heatedly. “I forgot it closed at eight.”  
“We can always go home, Raphael. I don’t mind.”  
“No. I promised ya ice cream and this place got the best.” 

Raphael checked that no one was walking past, picked the lock with his sai, disabled the alarm and said, “Come inside and shut the door, Mona.”  
“We shouldn’t be doing this, Raphael.”  
“It’s fine. Alarm’s disabled, so just relax and have fun, okay?” 

Raphael went to the ice cream counter, scooped up some chocolate ice cream into a bowl, gave her a spoon and said, “Try that, Mona.”  
Mona tried the ice cream and a grin spread on her face. “That’s wonderful, Raphael."   
“Yeah. That was chocolate. Try this. It’s blueberry cheesecake.”  
“Oh, wow, Raphael," Mona said when she'd dug in and closed her eyes in bliss. "This is terrific.”  
“This one’s strawberry,” Raphael said, filling her now empty bowl.  
“It’s delicious. Love all of the flavors."   
"Knew ya would." 

They went through several more flavors. Then Raphael said, "We should split. Choose what ya want, Mona.”  
“Can I have two flavors?”  
“Course."   
"Chocolate and the blueberry, please.”  
“I’ll have the mango and the hazelnut. Comin’ up.” Raphael scooped up the ice cream into two cones and said, “Ya want any toppings, Mona?”  
“No, thanks.”

Raphael handed Mona her cone, left cash on the counter for the cones, took his and enabled the alarm. They quickly snuck out of the back entrance and slowly walked down the street. Mona took a small bite of her cone and said, "This is incredible, Raphael. I'm having such fun. I wish they had this on my planet.”  
“Great incentive ta stay longer.”  
“I’ll talk to Sal Commander about that tomorrow.”  
“There’s a park over there. We can sit and look at the stars if ya’d like.”  
“Beautiful evening for them. Clear night.”

The couple went to the park and sat down on the bench. There was silence for a couple of minutes, while they ate. They tried each other’s ice creams and were soon finished with them. Then Raphael said, “Wanna play truth and dare, Mona?”  
“What’s that?”  
“A game, which helps ya find out more ‘bout each other. Truth is somethin’ ya’ve done or ain't done, or somethin' bout yerself and a dare's, like someone dares ya ta do somethin', like a challenge.”  
“Okay,” Mona said and giggled.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“You have ice cream on your snout.”  
“So do ya.”  
“I do?”  
“Yeah. I can get it off if ya want,” Raphael leaned in and licked the ice cream off of her nose. Mona blushed profusely and a tingle ran down her spine at his touch. “Was I too forward, Mona?”  
“That was kind of nice. Can I?”  
“Go ahead.”  
Mona leaned in to lick the ice cream, but Raphael had other ideas and gently kissed her on her lips, making the Salamandarian blush again. “Sorry, Mona. I…”  
“I liked it. You’re a good kisser, Raphael.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. That was my first kiss.”  
“Mine too.”

Raphael leaned in again, cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. Mona responded and they made out until they had to pull away, needing air. Panting, Raphael said, “Yer a good kisser too, Mona.”  
“I’m glad my first kiss was with you.”  
“Me too. Still wanna play the game?”  
“We should go home. I know it’s probably still early, but you have practice tomorrow.”  
“I really don’t wanna leave yet. Do ya?”  
“No, but I don’t feel comfortable being out in the open, Raphael.”  
“Nothin’ is gonna happen, beautiful. We’re fine and I'll protect ya if somethin' did."  
“I can defend myself, Raphael.”  
“I know, but I mean…I just wanna protect ya, okay? Is it so bad that I wanna protect my girl?”  
“Your girl?”  
“Yeah. Mona Lisa, will ya be my girlfriend?”  
“Oh, Raphael. Of course I will,” Mona said happily, her eyes shining. “I didn’t mean to be so defensive. I'm just used to taking care of myself."  
“Then let’s seal the deal,” Raphael said and kissed her hungrily.

They made out for a long time. Then they slowly walked home, hands entwined. 

xxxx 

Raphael was pleased no one was around to grill him on his date when they arrived home. He kissed Mona goodnight and went to sleep on the lounge sofa, feeling like the luckiest guy alive. I got a girlfriend, he thought. An actual girlfriend. Who’d have thought I’d ever get one? Mona’s just so amazin’ and I just know we’re gonna be happy.

Raphael was almost asleep, when his T-phone rang. “Hello?” he said.  
Before he could tell her to shove off, Olivia blurted out, “Raphael, I’m sorry to call so late, but I have a problem. I think there’s an intruder in the house.”  
“Call the cops.”  
“They’re useless. Please, Raphael.”  
“No.”  
“I’m so scared, Raphael. Oh, no. I think he’s upstairs.”  
“I’ll be there now, okay?”  
“Thank you, Raphael.”

Raphael disconnected the call and donned his disguise. I don’t wanna go, but I owe it ta her after she saved my life, he thought. I’ll check she’s okay and then I can come back ta my nice, warm bed and dream ‘bout my Mona. Raphael hurried to Olivia’s house as fast as he could and thought, I hope Olivia’s gonna be okay. I should really get the guys, but they’re fast asleep and would take too long for me ta wake them up and I don’t got time. Gotta hurry. Every second counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Raph and Mona are so cute together.


	5. Devious Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia sets out to seduce Raph.

Raphael arrived at Olivia’s house, picked the lock with his sai, went inside, checked every room and found them clear. Then he crept upstairs and said, “Olivia, it’s Raphael. There’s no one here. Yer safe. Ya can come out wherever ya are.” **A door unlocked and then Olivia said, “Hang on a sec. Okay. Come in.”**

****

Raphael went inside her bedroom and his jaw dropped when he saw her lying on the bed, dressed in a black teddy, her legs spread and an inviting smile on her face. “Come here, Raphael,” she purred. “Come and join me.”  
Raphael recovered himself and said, “I thought ya were in trouble, but there was no intruder, was there? I hate bein’ played. How could ya do it?”  
“Too bad. I love games and we can have some fun, Raphael. Come here and I’ll show you. I bet you’ve never had sex before.”  
Raphael shook his head angrily, hating that his shell felt tight and that he was turned on by the beautiful woman. “No. I gotta go. This was a cruel ploy of yers and I’m goin’.”  
“Really? We both know you want me,” Olivia said, removing her teddy and allowing it to fall onto the bed. “Come on, Raphael. Take me. I want your thick cock to fill me with your seed. You’re so handsome, Raphael. So strong and manly. Fuck. I want you. Come here and let me make you feel good.”

She looks so beautiful, Raphael thought, studying her nude body, his hormones raging. And she wants me. Me. Maybe a little fun's okay. Mona will never know. Emitting a low growl, Raphael dropped down and approached the bed.

Oliva lay down, her legs wide, Raphael astride her. He sniffed her intimate area, familiarizing himself with it and licked her. Olivia moaned and said, “Fuck me, Raphael. Fuck me good and hard. I want you so bad.”

Raphael lined himself at her entrance and was about to thrust inside, when Leo said, “Raph, what the hell are you doing?”  
Startled, Raphael turned and looked at his brother. “Ya followed me, Leo. What the fuck!”  
“I saw you creeping out of the lair and followed you. Just as well. You have an amazing girl, who cares about you and you want to throw it away for what, a cheap tramp?”

“I’m no tramp,” Olivia hissed, draping her arm possessively around Raph’s waist. “I want him and he wants him. Look at him. He’s aroused. His cock's throbbing, begging for my attention and he wants to thrust it into me. Don’t you, Raphael? You want to make me yours. Come on, Raphael. Ignore him and let’s fuck.”

“Raph,” Leo said, staring into his golden eyes. “Your girl cares about you. This woman's only after a good time. It’ll never work out. Come home. Trust me on this. Come home.”  
Raphael looked at Olivia and then at Leo and made a decision. “Let’s go home, Leo. Yer right,” he said, moving to stand beside his brother. "This would have been a mistake. I’m glad ya showed up.”

“Raphael, you like me and I like you,” Olivia yelled, standing up and approaching him. “Don’t listen to him. He’s jealous.”  
“Hardly,” Leo said and snorted contemptuously. “You’re not the kind of girl I’d choose. I’d want a girl with morals. Not a cheap hussy! Let’s go, Raph.”

Ignoring Olivia’s pleas to stay, Raphael jumped after his brother through the window and they made their way home. “Thanks, Leo,” he said. “I can’t believe I almost betrayed Mona. I’m such a dick.”  
“You’re a teenage boy dealing with his hormones. Olivia knew that and was trying to take advantage of it. She’s bad news, Raph. I still get that vibe about her. You’d be wise to stay away from her, especially as you have Mona, who adores you. Do you really want to lose her?”  
Raphael shook his head. “No. Do ya think I need ta tell Mona ‘bout tonight?”  
“Yes. You'd have slept with that girl if I hadn't pitched. We both know that.”  
“But what if Mona dumps me, Leo?”  
“That’s a risk you have to take. Relationships are about trust and you have nothing if you don't have that."  
“Would ya tell yer girlfriend if ya'd almost banged another girl?"  
“It wouldn’t happen to me in the first place. I have tremendous self-control and would never let me myself be in a situation like that. Be honest with Mona. She deserves it.”

XXXX 

They arrived home and Raphael went to his room and knocked on the door. “Mona, it's Raph. Can we talk if yer awake?”  
The door opened and Mona said, “Raphael, it’s late.”  
“I know. I just need ta talk ta ya,” Raphael said, shuffling his feet, feeling nervous. "“Won’t take long.”  
“All right."

Raphael entered his room and she closed the door. “What do you want to discuss, Raphael?”  
“Somethin’ almost happened tonight. The other day a girl named Olivia saved my life when I was beaten up by Hun’s goons. I told her I wasn't interested when I left her place. Got home and she called me, but I told her again that I wasn’t interested. Guess she couldn’t take a hint, because she called me when we got home from our date and she told me that she had an intruder in her house.” Raphael paused and took in a deep breath.  
“And?” Mona said.  
“I said I wouldn’t come, but she started gettin’ hysterical, so I went and there was no intruder. She was decked out in a black teddy and lyin’ on her bed. She lied ta me, but I didn’t care. I was so turned on and I dropped down, ready ta fuck her when Leo arrived. He’d followed me and told me ta go home with him. Said how much ya adore me and I’d be makin’ a huge mistake.”  
“I see. So you think you’d have slept with her if Leo hadn’t showed?” Mona said, hurt etched on her face and her lower lip trembling.  
“Yeah,” Raphael said, studying the ground, ashamed. “I guess so, but it ain’t because I don’t like ya and don’t wanna only be with ya. It was because.. Fuck. She was so hot and she wanted me. My hormones were ragin’ and I’m a teenage boy. Ya know, hormones and all that shit? It’s hard ta be in control sometimes. My dick did my thinkin’.”  
“I need to go to bed, Raphael,” Mona said, blinking back tears. “I have some thinking to do.”  
“Bout what? I didn’t fuck her.”  
“But you would have if Leo hadn’t pitched,” Mona said furiously, her brown eyes blazing. “You wanted to. I understand you’re a teenage boy, Raphael, but that’s no excuse when it comes to being loyal to your girlfriend. 'Sorry. My dick wanted to fuck. I had no self-control.' Fucking load of shit. You'd have told her to fuck off and would have left Immediately if you wanted and cared about me. How do I know you won’t do that again and then actually do the deed? I’m not doing this. Us. I’m going home. Now.”  
“Mona,” Raphael said, blinking back tears and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t leave. I’m sorry. I’ll do anythin’ ya want.”  
“Start by leaving me the fuck alone,” Mona said, wrenching his hands off of her shoulder. She started packing her things and said, "I don’t want to talk to you ever again.”  
“I was honest. I didn’t need….”  
“Honest? Well, I’m honest now,” Mona said, approaching him and shoving her finger hard into his plastron. “We’re done. Go be with your whore.”  
“Mona, don’t leave. It won’t happen again. I swear ta God.”  
“No, Raphael. We’re over. I don’t want you in my life.”  
“Mona, please. I’m sorry. I really am. Give me another chance. Please.”

Without another word and despite Raphael’s pleas for her to stay, Mona stormed out of the room and out of the lair. Raphael watched her go and thought, so much for fuckin’ honesty. I just lost an amazin’ girl and I only got myself ta blame. No. Leo’s ta blame too. He told me ta tell her!”

XXXX 

Banging on Leo’s bedroom door, Raphael shouted, “Open up, Leo!”  
Leo opened the door and said sleepily, “What is it, Raph?”  
“Ya told me ta be honest and she fuckin’ left, Leo! She’s gone.”  
“She’ll come back when she’s calmed down and it’s not my fault. Mona deserved to know. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn’t gone after Olivia in the first damn place!”  
“No. Mona won’t. She told me she never wants ta talk ta me again! Leo, I’ve been such a jerk. I want her back. What can I do?” Raphael said, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
“Give her space,” Leo said and wrapped his arms around his brother. “Try talking to her in a few weeks when she’s had time to cool down. Mona adores you and I’m sure she’ll give you another chance.”  
“Ya really think so, Leo?” Raphael asked, pulling away.  
“I do. Get some sleep. Things will work out.”  
“I don’t wanna be alone, Leo. I’m afraid I’ll do somethin’ stupid, like call her or cut my wrists or somethin’. Can I sleep with ya?”  
“Sure.”

They went into Leo’s bedroom and climbed into bed, like they’d done ever since they were kids when they were upset or had a nightmare, Leo wrapped his arms around Raphael, protecting and comforting him. Despite their numerous fights, they were extremely close and Raphael always sought Leo out when he was upset. 

“Yer really sure she’ll come back ta me, Leo?” Raphael asked.  
“Yes. She’ll be back, Raph. I know she will.”  
“I hope so, because I think I’m in love with her. Typical turtle luck for me ta fuck it up. I fuck up everythin’ and I hurt her badly. Mona don't deserve it.”

Raphael fell asleep after a long time and Leo thought, I’ll call Mona tomorrow and talk to her. Try to get her to give Raph another chance. I know he’s sorry and I know he and Mona belong together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mona forgive Raph?


	6. Rachael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph agree to date, but Rachael has other ideas.

The next morning, November 29, Leo woke up at three thirty to find that Raphael had one arm around him and the other on his thigh. Leo gently disengaged himself and sat up, causing Raphael to stir. “Leo,” Raphael said, opening his eyes and staring at him. “What time is it?”  
“Little after three thirty. Sleep, Raphie.”  
“Wanna ask ya somethin’. Do ya think I’m a nice guy?”  
“Yes. You’re a great guy. Funny, smart and caring. You tick all of the boxes.”  
“Are ya just sayin’ that, because yer my bro?”  
“No. You’re a terrific guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. Mona will realize that. Just give her some time.”  
“Suppose Mona don’t and suppose none of us meet anyone…”Raphael looked down, embarrassed. “That only leaves us brothers.”  
“That’s right, but….”  
“Mona ain’t gonna come back. I’m facin’ reality. It’s only us and….I want it ta be with ya it if it's got ta be one of my brothers. What do ya say, Leo?”  
Leo’s jaw dropped in shock. “You don’t mean that, Raph. You like Mona and she’ll come back. Besides…”  
“Ya don’t feel the same way, Leo? Am I that terrible that ya wouldn’t try with me?” Raphael said, hurt showing on his handsome face. “No one’s gonna like us. No one us. We could see how it goes,” Raphael added huskily, staring into Leo’s sapphire eyes. “We can go back ta just bein' brothers if it don't work out, but let’s give it a shot, Leo. Please. I don’t wanna be alone.”  
“I don’t….”

Raphael cut off Leo’s sentence by pressing his mouth onto his in a gentle kiss that left Leo shaking like a leaf. Leo hadn’t expected it and to his shock, he’d found he’d enjoyed it, leaning in for a deeper, more passionate one, which Raphael eagerly gave. 

They broke apart a minute later, shyly studying one another. It was new territory and they weren't sure what to do. “That was nice, Raph,” Leo said. “Unexpected, but nice. You’re a good kisser.”  
“So are ya, Leo. Does that mean we’re a couple now?”  
“I guess so. Shit. This is weird. I kissed my baby brother. I don’t know what to do now.”  
“Maybe make me breakfast. Ain’t that how it goes and then we fuck?”  
“Fuck? Don’t you mean making love?”  
“No. Fuckin’. Makin’ love is romancin’ it and romance is dead. What we have is fuckin’ right now, but it could grow into love. It’s strange for me too. I always pictured myself with a girl, but yer the next best thing if I can't get one."  
“I should…”  
“Yer a virgin, right, Leo?”  
Leo’s cheeks reddened and he said, “Y-yes.”  
“Me too. We won’t be anymore now that we got each other. Ya wanna top?”  
“I’m going to get some tea. You want something?”  
“Ya,” Raphael said, trailing his hand down Leo’s plastron. “Ya. Let’s do it.”  
“We should wait.”  
“What for?” Raphael said, sliding his hands between Leo’s legs and stroking his tail, making Leo mewl. “Ya like that, Leo? Does it turn ya on?”

Raphael continued to stroke and Leo let out a deep churr. “Guess ya do,” Raphael said and smirked. “Come on, Fearless. Let’s see if we’re sexually compatible.”  
“Raphie…”Leo gasped. “I think we should…”  
“Sh. I’m gonna make ya feel good, Leo,” Raphael said, stroking Leo’s slit and prepping him.

Leo hissed, as Raphael’s fingers went inside of him, stretching him and massaging his prostrate. He threw back his head and churred at the pleasurable sensation, making Raphael grin. When Raphael was satisfied that Leo was ready, he pushed him back onto the bed and lined his dick up with Leo’s entrance. “Now yer gonna see stars, Leo.”

Raphael gently pushed in and Leo gasped at the sudden penetration. “Sore, Leo?” Raphael asked, concern in his golden eyes.   
“I’m good. Go, on," Leo said, throwing his legs around Raphael to make him go in deeper. 

Raphael thrust in and out and soon formed a steady rhythm that had both of them churring, as waves of pleasure hit them. The emerald skinned turtle licked and sucked Leo’s collarbone, leaving large red marks.

Afterwards, Raphael pulled out, kissed him on the lips and said breathlessly. “How was it, Leo?”  
“It was…”Leo searched for the right words. He’d enjoyed it. But it’s sex with Raph, Leo thought. He’s my brother. I don’t love him the way he wants, but I can’t tell him that. He’s vulnerable after Mona dumping him and it'd crush him. Maybe it’ll grow into romantic love. It could, right? “It was fantastic, Raph. You were dynamite.”  
“Of course I was. Wanna go again?”  
“How about when I come back? It’s still early and I want to grab some pastries from the bakery before it opens. I’m in the mood for apple and cinnamon rolls.”  
“Chocolate donuts for me. I’ll go with ya.”

XXXX 

The brothers dressed in their disguises and headed to their favorite bakery. After picking the lock and disarming the alarm, they stocked up on their favorite treats, enabled the alarm and left. “Hey, Leo,” Raphael said, shyly reaching for his hand. “I wanna say I loved earlier and I’m gonna do my best, so that I’m not a disappointment ta ya, especially emotionally.”  
Leo took his hand and said, “Same here, Raph…Whoa… What’s that?” Leo asked, hearing a scream.  
“Sounds like it’s 'round the corner.”

The brothers dropped their shopping and ran around the corner. Several thugs were standing around a young girl. “Give us your wallet, girlie!” one said.  
“Never!” the girl said, trying to run away, but the thug caught her, holding her tightly. “Let me go!”

After discarding their disguises, the brothers advanced with their weapons. Leo bared his teeth and said, “Let her go.”  
“Or what?” thug number two said. “And what are you? Aliens?”

“Yer nightmare!” Raphael hissed. It was then that he recognized the girl. “Rachael?”  
“Raphael? Can’t be and there’s two of you?”

Leo was curious how Raphael knew the girl, but there was no time to chat. “Turtle power!” Leo shouted, as he and Raphael attacked the guys. They easily overpowered them. freed Rachael and tied the goons up. Hearing sirens in the distance, Raphael said, “Boys in blue, Leo. Gotta split.”  
“Wait!” Rachael said, staring into Leo’s sapphire eyes, mesmerized by them and feeling a strange attraction to him. “You saved my life. You can’t just leave. How about a coffee? I know a quiet shop…”

Leo in turn, was staring at the dark haired and green eyed girl. She’s beautiful, he thought. I wouldn’t mind getting to know her. The staring match hadn’t gone unnoticed and Raphael jealously put his arms around Leo’s waist and said, “We gotta split, Rachael. Bye.”  
“One coffee can’t hurt, Raph?” Leo said, raising an eye ridge.  
“One!”

XXXX 

The turtles donned their disguises and Rachael led them to an all-night coffee shop, which belonged to a friend of the family. They went inside, took a table at the back and when the waitress had taken their orders, Rachael said, “Thanks for saving my life, Leo.”  
“I did too,” Raphael said crossly, grabbing Leo’s hand, making it clear Leo was off-limits. “Wasn’t all Leo!”

Trying to diffuse the tension, Leo said, “Rachael, what’s a girl like you doing walking around this time of the day?”  
“On my way back from work. I’m a dancer.”

“A dancer, huh?” Raphael said and wrinkled his beak in disgust. “Like a pole dancer?”  
Rachael ignored him and said, “It’s temporary, Leo. I do it to help pay the bills and to save money for college.”  
Raphael snorted and said, “Yeah right. A pole dancer. Ain't ya got pride? Do ya know what kinda low lifes hang out at those kinda places?”  
“Not your business what I do, Raphael!” Rachael said angrily, her green eyes flashing. “Besides, my clients aren’t allowed to touch me!”

“How old are you, Rachael?” Leo asked. “And how do you know Raphael?”  
“Sixteen, you? He was friendly with my sister, Olivia.”  
“I’m sixteen too.” Knowing that Rachael was Olivia’s sister made Leo feel uncomfortable. He had a funny feeling she was trouble as well and that he and Raphael should leave. Leo cleared his throat and said, "We should go. I’m sorry.”  
“Will I see you again, Leo?” Rachael asked hopefully. “And just be me and you?"

“Probably not,” Raphael said, rising to his feet and glaring at her. Fuck, he thought. It’s so obvious she wants Leo. Fuckin’ whore.  
“I hope you’ll change your mind, Leo,” Rachael said. She stood up and kissed his cheek. 

Leo flushed, got to his feet and said, “Come on, Raph. It was nice meeting you, Rachael.”  
“The pleasure was all mine, Leo.”

The brothers left, just as the waitress arrived with their orders. 

The brothers wended their way home and Raphael snapped, "Why were ya starin’ at her, Leo?”  
“I wasn’t.”  
“Don’t fuckin’ lie ta me! Ya were checkin’ her out and she was doin’ the same!”  
“You’re jealous, Raph?”  
“I am! Ya were checkin’ her out in front of me and I DIDN’T LIKE IT! It made me feel sad and fuck, scared ya’d leave me, Leo.”  
“You have nothing to worry about. It was a once-off meeting. You definitely made sure of that. Could you have been any ruder?”  
“She was gawkin’ at my mate! How'd ya expect me ta be? Thrilled?”  
“No, but…”  
“No buts, Leo. I didn’t appreciate it and I wanted her ta back off! I love ya, Leo. There. I said it. I love ya. I know it’s corny, but I love ya so much that it hurts,” Raphael said, choking back a sob and stopping.  
Leo stopped and said, “I love you too, Raph.”  
“Not just as brothers, Leo, but more. I realized how much I do after we made love and I was terrified that ya will leave me. I still am. I don't never wanna be alone and that girl wanted ya, Leo. Looked like ya wanted her too.”  
Leo slung an arm around his waist, drew him close and said, “I love you too, Raphie, and you have nothing to fear. I’ll never leave you.”  
“Promise me? Because yer all I’m gonna have and I can’t lose ya.”  
“I promise and I don’t want the girl, Raphie. I want you. Now and always, okay?”

Raphael leaned in for a deep kiss and they made out for a long time. Then they continued their journey home. That girl’s stunning, Leo thought, as Raphael rambled on about a movie he wanted to see, his fingers entwined with Leo’s. I want to see her again, Leo thought. But I know she’s trouble and I have to stay away from her. Besides, I can’t break Raph’s heart. I just can’t. No. I’m going to do all I can to make Raph happy. I owe it to him as his big brother, even if it means sacrificing a possible chance at love. Raph’s happiness means more to me than my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Leo see Rachael again?


	7. Raph's transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's granted a wish that changes his, Leo, and their family's lives forever.

The lovers arrived home and entered the kitchen, still holding hands. Mikey and Don were at the table and their eyes nearly popped out of their heads at the sight of their often feuding brothers holding hands. “Since when?” Don asked.  
“Since today,” Raphael said proudly. “We realized we’re in love and we wanna be mates. Got a problem with it, Don? Mikey?”  
“No. I’m surprised. That’s all. You and Leo seemed to like girls.”  
“Girls are nothin’ but trouble. Right, Fearless?”

Mikey shrugged and said, “Whatever floats your boat, bros. Long as you’re happy.”  
Leo looked at his mate and said, “I suppose so, Raph.” Withdrawing his hand from Raphael’s, he sat down and said, “Sensei up?”

“No. Still in bed,” Don said. “Think the pneumonia’s back, because he was struggling to breathe. I’m monitoring him. I guess that means no practice today.”  
Raphael grabbed Leo’s hand and said huskily, “So, what will we do, Fearless? We have the day ta ourselves.”

“I think we should practice,” Leo said, trying to move his hand away, but Raphael held on tighter and stared at him quizzically.  
“What’s the matter, Fearless?” Raphael demanded. “Don’t wanna be with me? Embarrassed?”

“Fight?” Donnie said. “Want to go to my lab, Mikey? I have a new experiment.”  
“Fight. Let’s go!”

“Tell me the truth, Leo,” Raphael said. “Ya don’t wanna be with me and are only with me ta spare my feelings.”  
“No, no,” Leo said quickly. “It’s just new to me, Raph, and you know me. I’m not used to being so open with my feelings.”  
“I’ll get ya ta change that,” Raphael said seductively, trailing a hand down Leo’s plastron and making him shiver. “Ya like that, Leo?”  
Despite himself, Leo’s shell felt tight and he wanted to drop down, Raphael’s musky scent hitting him, as he leaned close to Leo and kissed him on the lips. “I think ya wanna continue what we started earlier,” Raphael husked, and licked Leo’s neck.  
“Later. I have to…”  
“It can wait. I wanna make ya feel good, Leo.”  
“It can’t wait, Raph. I’ve been putting it off all week.”  
“What is it? Need my help?”  
“Vacuuming my room and cleaning. I’ll come to you after.”  
“I’ll be waiting,” Raphael said and nipped his neck, leaving a large mark. “I’ll be in my room dreamin’ 'bout ya.”

What the hell have I done, Leo thought, rubbing his face? Raph believes I’m in love with him and I can’t back out now. He’ll get hurt and I’ll look like an ass. Fuck. And he’s so clingy. Ugh. Hanging onto me all the time. I hate it! But I’ve made my bed and now I’ll have to lie in it. If only I’d met Rachael…No…Mustn’t think about her. I’m going to clean my room to keep busy.

XXXX 

Leo went to his room and cleaned and vacuumed it. Then he pulled out a magazine from under his pillow. None of his family would have believed he owned Playboy. He was always so prim and proper. He needed some release and thinking about Raphael didn’t do it for him. He flipped open to a page and saw a woman, who was almost the spitting image of Rachael. His shell suddenly felt tight and he vigorously rubbed at his slit, until his eight inch and semi erect cock made its presence. It was slick with precum and Leo continued to stroke it, until he came with a loud churr, moaning Rachael’s name and spraying his seed all over himself. Satisfied, he sank back against the pillows and thought, I may never have her, but I can dream about her.

Leo had been so engrossed in his task that he hadn’t heard his door open or seen Raphael enter, hurt etched on his face, as he took in the magazine and heard Rachael’s name on his brother’s lips. Fighting back tears, Raphael fled the room and ran to his bedroom. 

xxxx 

Raphael flung himself onto the bed, tears sliding down his cheeks and thought, Leo was thinkin' 'bout that bitch. He's gonna leave me. The only way he’s gonna stay with me is if I become a girl. I don’t wanna be one, but I’ll do it ta keep him. Gonna ask Donnie ta help me.

Raphael composed himself and was about to go to Don’s lab, when an apparition in a blue kimono appeared. “Good morning, Raphael,” the Japanese woman said. “I’m Tamlyn, a friend of Tang Shen’s. We’ve seen you weeping and she’s begged me to help you. ”  
“What are ya? An angel?”  
“You could say that. I agreed to grant you one wish. Whatever you want, but be careful what you ask. I cannot grant you more wishes.”  
“I wanna be a girl.”  
“Is that really what you want?”  
Raphael shook his head. “No, but I don’t wanna lose Leo. I love him. Please.”  
“I won’t be able to change you back, Raphael.”  
“That’s fine. Just do it. All that matters is that Leo don't leave me. Please. Give me long dark hair and boobs. I think Leo likes boobs.”

Tamlyn muttered a few words and said, “Look in the mirror, Raphael.” He did and squealed in surprise at his now feminine form. Long, dark hair cascaded down his back, boobs protruded from his plastron, poking through his short pink dress. His once concave carapace was now convex, his muscle mass had gone and his tail was shorter. The only thing that had stayed the same was his golden eyes. “Thank ya,” Raphael said and gulped in surprise at his now high pitched feminine voice. “But ya didn’t make me a human girl, Tamlyn! Girl turtles don’t got boobs.”  
“You didn’t specify human, Raphael, but you should be happy. You’re now a very alluring female turtle and I’m sure Leonardo won’t be able to keep his hands off of you. Do you know what you want to be called?”  
“I kinda like Natasha.”  
“Good luck, Natasha,” Tamlyn said and smiled. “Leonardo’s waiting for you.”

When Tamlyn had gone, the former Raphael studied herself in the mirror and thought, this is gonna take some gettin’ used ta and what if Leo hates it? Don will try ta find a cure for this and will tell me I’m bein’ dumb. Gotta write a letter that I killed myself, because I'm so broken over Leo.

Raphael wrote in block letters on a piece of paper “Leo, I can’t live knowin’ ya don’t love me. Hurts too much, so I’m sorry, but I gotta ta end my life and throw myself offa the cliffs of Sandy Hook. Raph.

XXX 

Raphael slipped out of his room and placed the note on the lounge coffee table. Then he crept out of the lair and went for a walk. The guys are gonna come lookin’ for me, he thought. And I’ll pretend that I’m a girl, who got lost down here. They won’t suspect it’s me, even if I got a Brooklyn accent. Hehe and Leo’s gonna fall for me.

Leo found the note a short while later. His heart hammering, he quickly summoned his remaining brothers and said, “Raph’s gone.”  
“Why?” Don asked. “You guys have a fight, Leo?”  
“I think Raph walked in on me beating off to a photo of a girl and got the idea I didn’t love him and was only with him, because I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“Is that the case, Leo?” Mikey asked.  
“Yes. He’s my brother. How could I love him romantically? And now he’s gone. I feel sick to my stomach. We have to go look for him. It’s all my fault. I should have been honest.”

“Calm down, Leo,” Don said gently. “Do you know what beach he’d go to.”  
“Sandy hook, like it says in the letter."  
“Let’s check if he took the van or his bike. He may have changed his mind if he didn’t." 

They checked the garage, but the van and bike were there.

"Maybe he went on foot and went in his disguise, bros," Mikey suggested.

XXXX

The brothers piled into the van and headed to Sandy Hook, but not finding Raph, they drove home after three hours, hearts broken into a million pieces. “I can’t believe Raph’s gone, Leo thought, wiping tears from his eyes. And it’s my fault. Oh, Raphie. I’m sorry. I wish you’d come back, so I could tell you I’m sorry. 

XXXX 

When they arrived home, Leo said, “I need to go for a walk.”  
“I’ll go with you, Leo,” Don said. “Mikey, you go be with Dad. Don’t tell him about Raph. We’ll tell him all together later.”

“You really think Raph’s dead, bros?” Mikey asked. “Because I don’t. There’s no body. Nothing. Just a note.”  
Don nodded. “It’s very possible Raph could be bleeding out somewhere, Mikey, and we’ll never find his body. He’s gone. We need to accept that.”  
“I don’t want to. I miss him. Things aren’t going to be the same without him.”

“No,” Leo said mournfully. “They won’t. Raph would want us to grieve, but then he’d want us to celebrate his life. He wasn’t one for a fuss. You coming, Don?”  
“Yes, Leo. Mikey, don’t tell Sensei.”

“All right,” Mikey said sadly and headed to Splinter’s room.

XXXX 

Raphael had spent the past few hours wandering the sewers. Now tired and hungry, she was debating whether to find her secret place and to get some sleep, when she saw two figures approaching her. Stopping in her tracks, Raphael tried not to grin when she saw that it was Leo and Don. “Who the heck are you?” Don asked, withdrawing his bo from its sheath, while all Leo did was stare at the female turtle, admiring her shapely body, his shell feeling embarrassingly tight. “I’m Natasha,” Raphael said.  
“And what are you doing wandering the sewers, Natasha?”  
“I was runnin’ from some thugs and thought I’d be safe down here.”  
“You look like someone we know,” Don said sadly. “Our brother, Raphael.” He glared at Leo, who was still checking Raphael out. “Doesn’t she, Leo?”

“Um no. I don’t think so. Other than the eyes and skin,” Leo said. “But it’s not Raph. Can’t be. Where do you come from, Natasha?”  
“I was an experiment in a Brooklyn lab. An evil man named Bishop made me. That’s why I sound the way I do.”  
“Our brother had that accent too. Oh, hell, Bishop,” Leo clenched his fists angrily.  
“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. What happened ta…Raphael?”

“He told us he was killing himself,” Don said. “We’ve searched everywhere and can’t find his body.”  
“Perhaps he’ll turn up,” Raphael said.  
“I hope so, but it’s not likely. He’s probably dead and we’re grief-stricken. We love him so much. You have family, Natasha?”  
“Just me.”  
“Did this Bishop hurt you?” Don asked. “We know him well. He kidnapped us multiple times and tortured us.”  
“Yeah. He did,” Raphael said, turning on the water works, knowing a crying girl always worked on guys. 

“Why don’t you come back with us, Natasha?” Leo offered, putting an arm around Raphael and desiring to know more about her. “You look in need of rest and you must be hungry.”  
“I’d hate ta be a bother.”  
“It’s no problem. To be honest, we could use a visitor. The lair seems so empty without our brother. You can...” Leo hesitated and said, “You can sleep in Raph’s room and you don’t have to worry about Bishop anymore. You’re safe.”  
“Thank ya, Leo.”  
“You’re welcome. Dry those tears, Natasha. Things are going to be fine."  
“It’s Tasha ta my friends.”  
“Tasha,” Leo said and smiled. 

The group made their way back to the lair and Raphael beamed smiled and thought, my plan’s workin’. Leo’s hooked and wants ta know more ‘bout me. He couldn’t stop starin’ at me. It won’t be long before we sleep together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the guys ever realize that Natasha is Raph?
> 
> From now on, I'll only be using Natasha. Too confusing otherwise.


	8. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Natasha" and Leo bond and Leo has an embarrassing incident at dinner!

Mikey said, his eyes roaming over the female turtle’s body, “I’m going to get dinner started. Leo and Donnie, why don’t you show Natasha around?”  
“Love to,” Leo said, putting an arm around Natasha and glaring hard at his younger brother. “Don, you want to help?”

“Got things to do in the lab, Leo,” Don said. “Mikey, call me when dinner’s ready.”  
“Will do, bro,” Mikey said and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Just me and you, Tasha,” Leo said and smiled, as Natasha leaned against him. “Want to see the dojo?”  
“What’s a dojo?”  
“It’s where we practice our ninjitsu.”  
“What’s ninjitsu?”  
“Japanese martial art.” 

XXXX 

Leo opened the dojo door and they went inside. Natasha gazed at the weapons on the racks on the walls and said, “Those look deadly. Just like yers.”  
“Can be if they’re not handled correctly, but I’ve been training most of my life, so handling them is like second nature. We train every day. Have to so that we can help protect the city from crime and to protect ourselves. Humans don’t like us and regard us as freaks. I can train you if you like. Sensei would, but he’s sick right now. We call him Sensei, but he’s our dad too. Took us in when he found us in a puddle of goo called mutagen. That’s how you were created too, right?”  
“Yeah. I’d love ya ta train me. Could be fun. Is that how ya got yer muscles?” Natasha asked, touching Leo’s biceps.  
“Yes and I work out,” Leo said and blushed. “But not as much as the others. I also eat healthily. More so than the others, but I lapse sometimes and have pizza.”  
“I love pizza!”  
“Cool,” Leo said and chuckled. “Then you’ll fit in here. We also mediate. I do it a lot. Helps to center me, especially when we’ve been out on patrol or in a battle.”  
“I can think of other ways ta center ya,” Natasha said, staring at Leo hard and making him blush again. “What do ya do for fun, Leo?”  
“I don't have much time for fun, being the leader, but I read when I do. I love Japanese mythology, Ninjitsu books, calligraphy, watching Space Heroes. It’s a cartoon. What do you like doing?”  
The former Raph had been about to say “workin’ on my bike,” but remembering he was now a she, said, “Cookin', readin', listenin’ ta music and watchin’ movies, but I’m more into action movies than romance. I also like…” What do girls like, Natasha thought? “Knitting and crosswords.”  
“Knitting, huh? My brother, Raph, knitted.”  
“Oh. Ya must miss him.”  
“Very much. I love Donnie and Mikey, but I was closest to Raph.”  
“What are Don and Mikey if yer the leader?"   
“Mikey’s the prankster. A goofball. The youngest. He’d prank Raph a lot. Don’s the scientist and spends most of his time in the lab. Ready to move on?”  
“What was Raphael?”  
“The hothead. Impulsive, sarcastic, stubborn, grumpy, moody…” Leo’s words trailed off and he heaved a deep sigh.  
“Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I know it’s still raw and…”  
“It’s fine, Tasha. But he was also a sweetheart. Protective, loving, gentle, compassionate, honest and loyal. He’d give you the shell off of his back. I miss him.”  
“I’m sure he’s watchin’ over ya wherever he is,” Natasha said, placing a hand on Leo’s arm.  
“And probably causing trouble. Come on. Let me show you the rest of the house.”

XXXX

Leo showed Natasha his room and said, “This is my place, Tasha.”  
“It’s so neat. Yer a neat freak and have OCD?”  
“I like things orderly.”  
“Yer books are all alphabetized,” Natasha said, gazing at the bookshelf. “Nothin’ is outta place. Is that a representation of what ya are? Orderly?”  
“I just like things neat,” Leo said and shrugged. “Is that such a bad thing?”  
“I think it’s because ya like bein' in control. Scares ya if ya ain’t, right?”  
“I have to be as a leader."  
“BS. Yer also a kid, Leo. Ya gotta let go and have fun sometimes.”  
“Meditating is…”  
“Borin’. I’m talkin’ real fun, like goin’ out and doin’ stuff.”  
“We’re mutant turtles. We can’t just go out and do things, Tasha. You sound like Raph. He was always telling me to chill, let go, have fun, get a life, but he didn’t grasp the gravity of the responsibilities I have as a leader. What if I let go and something happens? Then what?”  
“Yer brother was right. Sometimes ya gotta let go. Yer young, Leo. Too young ta worry all the time. Ya will get wrinkles on yer handsome face. I think yer brother would want ya ta have more fun.”  
“Next room.”

XXXX

Leo showed Natasha Mikey and Don’s rooms. Then he took her into Raphael's bedroom. “I thought you may like staying here, but it’s a mess,” Leo said. “So you can have mine, Tasha.”  
“I don’t mind a mess.”  
“I’d prefer it if you stayed in mine. I don’t think my brother would want a stranger in his room and I don’t…I mean, I don’t want anyone to change it. Want it to stay as it was when he left.”  
“All right. Wow. He has a hammock.”  
“Yes. He hated sleeping in a bed.”  
“And he was quite a reader,” Natasha said, staring at the books on the bookshelf. “Fiction. True crime, criminology, forensics.”  
“He was mostly into that, but I caught him reading a self-help book once and he was so embarrassed. He wanted to learn how to channel his rage.”  
“So he was aggressive?”  
“Sometimes, but that was mostly, because he thought he’d never find love and was unlovable.”  
“Did he find love?”  
“He and I were dating. I know we were raised as brothers, but there’s no proof we're related and there were no other options. No females. He told me he loved me.”  
“Did ya love him?”  
“As my brother. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I barely know you.”  
“Sometimes talkin’ helps,” Natasha said gently, even as her heart sank.  
“He got dumped, took it badly and I said yes when he asked to be with me, because he was vulnerable and I DIDN'T want him to hurt anymore. I know it was wrong and should have been honest, but I was trying to spare him pain. At the same time, I met someone. He was jealous, which he had reason to be. I was staring at the girl. How couldn't I? She was stunning and Raph, well, he was my brother. I’m a bastard and now Raph’s gone forever,” Leo said and choked back a sob.   
Natasha wrapped her arms around him and said, “Ya shoulda been honest, Leo, but his death ain’t yer fault. Never blame yerself. Yer a good, kind guy. I sense that and while ya shoulda been honest, I can see why ya weren’t. Raphael was hurtin’ and ya didn’t want that. Ya just wanted him ta be happy.”  
Pulling away, Leo nodded and said, “Exactly. You’re very sweet listening to me, Tasha. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to unload my shit on you.”  
“It’s fine. Honest.”  
“As much as I wanted to protect Raph, I'd tell him the truth if here were now. He deserved to know it. It was unfair lying to him and making him believe in something that wasn’t there and then….”  
“And then what?”  
“He’d run off and hate me and we probably wouldn’t talk for a long time. Wouldn’t have blamed him. But well… Enough. I’ve talked your ear off. Hungry? Dinner should be ready.”  
“Starvin’, but do ya think it coulda grown into love with ya and Raphael?”  
“Maybe. We did have things in common, but I don’t swing that way. I like girls and truthfully, I think the only reason Raph wanted me was because he was lonely and wouldn’t get a girl of his own. He was never into men. Not Alpha, buff Raph. Let’s go.”

Yer right, Leo, Natasha thought, as she followed Leo into the kitchen. I did hook up with ya, because I thought I’d never find anyone else and I didn’t wanna be alone. I was never into guys, but I fell for ya when we made love and I thought we could make a go of things. I do wish ya’d told me the truth, but don’t matter now, I guess. I’m a girl and I’m gonna make ya love me. I know we got chemistry, so it’s a great start.

XXX

Leo studied Natasha, as she delicately ate her dinner and thought, wow, she’s so gorgeous. Natasha caught him staring and smiled. “So, Natasha, did you have a family?” Don asked.  
“No. Just me like I said.”  
“And Bishop made you with mutagen?”  
“Yeah. I was a little turtle in his vivarium before that. It was so scary when he put the goo on me and when he beat me.” Natasha said, choking back a sob. “He tried to rape me too.”

“You poor girl,” Leo said, touching her arm. “But you have us now, Tash, and we’ll protect you.”  
“Thank ya, Leo. Ya guys have been so good ta me. I’m so grateful.”

“No problem, dudette,” Mikey said. “You want to play video games after dinner?"  
“Sorry,” Natasha said quickly. “But Leo said that he was gonna take me out.”  
“Oh?” Mikey said, looking at his eldest brother.

“That’s right,” Leo said. “I thought Natasha would like to see the war museum, where I can explain more about the Japanese way of life and ninjitsu.”  
“I’d love that, Leo,” Natasha gushed. “I love history and artefacts.” She giggled and said, “Especially seein’ it with such a handsome guy like ya.”  
Embarrassed, Leo ducked his head and said, “Good. We’ll leave at eight, but we have to disguise you.”  
“Maybe we can go have more fun after,” Natasha purred, reaching between Leo’s legs and tugging his tail.  
Leo let out a surprised mewl and feeling embarrassingly tight in his shell, said as calmly as he could manage, “Miniature golf?”  
“I’m up for it,” Natasha said, stroking his tail.

Leo’s eyes widened and stifling a moan, he dropped down into Natasha’s waiting hands. “Something wrong, Leo?” Don asked. “You look flustered?”  
“No, no. All good. Just enjoying dinner.”

Natasha beamed and withdrew her hand from his dick, but not before giving it a loving squeeze, which caused a churr to escape Leo's lips. “Leo, you’re churring, dude,” Mikey said. “It’s just dinner, dude.”  
“I have to go,” Leo said, tucking himself in. He stood up and tried not to drop down again, as he slowly backed out of the kitchen. "Need to get ready.”  
“You didn’t finish, Leo,” Mikey said disappointedly.  
“I’ll catch something later.”

“Need my help doin’ the dishes?” Natasha asked.  
“No, sweetie. You go get ready,” Don said. “We have it covered.”

“What the hell’s wrong with Leo, Don?” Mikey asked, when Natasha had left the room.  
“Beats me. He’s been acting weird, since the girl arrived and now he churred at dinner. Odd. Something seems familiar about Natasha, don’t you think? She has Raph’s color skin and eyes and talks like him.”  
“So what? She’s not Raph, Donnie. He’s gone. This is someone else and she’s so damn hot. I wouldn’t mind being with her. What about you?”  
“She's very pretty, but she’s made it clear she likes Leo. Look how she fawns over him.”  
“For now, but the Mikester has charm. Leo’s personality is like a wooden board. Natasha will swoon when I charm her. You should try, Donnie. She'll like you if she doesn't like me."   
“I guess, but somehow I don’t see Natasha liking science. She looks so girly and probably likes girly things.”  
“She has pink panties. Did you see them?”  
“Mikey!”  
“Her dress is so short, I could see them. Pretty lace panties. I’d like to rip them off and…”  
“Mikey!”  
“Don’t you think about sex, Donnie?”  
“Course I do.”  
“Well, Natasha could be the gateway to us losing our virginity, Donnie. You want to die a virgin?”  
“But she likes Leo.”  
“Like I said for now, but they aren’t a couple, so she’s fair game. I’m going to try, bro.”  
“She’d never date a geek like me.”  
“Who said dating? I just want sex, Donnie. Hot sex. Think about it. I’m going to go ask Natasha if she’d like to. She strikes me as the fun type.”  
“Mikey, girls don’t like that!”

XXXX

Mikey knocked on Leo’s bedroom door and said, “Natasha.”  
Natasha opened the door and said, "Hi."   
“I was wondering if you’d like to have some fun.”  
“What kinda fun?”  
“Sex. Don’t worry. I don’t want a relationship,” Mikey said quickly. “I just want to have some fun and mess around. No strings attached. What do you say, my sweet girl?” Mikey asked, touching Natasha on the arm and winking. Natasha backhanded him, her golden eyes blazing, and said, “How dare ya. I ain’t no slut, ya fuckin’ bastard!”

"What's going on?” Leo asked, entering the room and seeing a sobbing Natasha and an embarrassed-looking Mikey.  
“He propositioned me,” Natasha choked out. “Thinkin’ I’m an easy girl. I ain’t. I’m a virgin and I’m savin’ myself for someone special.”  
“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Leo said, pulling Tasha into a hug and glaring hard at Mikey. “We’ll talk later, Mikey,” he said. “But you owe Natasha an apology.”

“I’m sorry, Natasha,” Mikey said. “I really am. I just thought….”  
“It’s okay,” Natasha said, resting her head against Leo’s plastron and inhaling his strong musk.  
As Mikey left the room, Leo wrapped his arms tighter around Natasha and said, “It’s all right, honey. Mikey’s sorry and won’t bother you again.”  
“I hope not.”  
“He won’t,” Leo soothed, stroking her hair. “I promise and I’m sorry. Mikey sometimes says things before thinking and he’s lonely. He’d love a girlfriend, but that was no excuse for the way he spoke to you. You’re a lady and you deserve to be treated as such.”  
Pulling away, Natasha said, “Thanks, Leo. Yer so good ta me.”  
“Just speaking the truth. We’ll leave soon and I promise I’ll treat you with the utmost respect.”  
“I know ya will. I got a good feelin’ ‘bout ya, Leo. I had it from the moment I met ya.”  
“I do too, Tasha. Who knows? Maybe we'll... I’ll see you in a bit.”

Leo closed the door and Natasha smiled. Maybe Leo will let go a bit tonight. I hope so, she thought. I wanna fuck him so bad, but somethin’ tells me it’s gonna be a while before we do it. Sigh. I guess I gotta be patient and that was never one of my best traits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be "Natasha" and Leo's date. Will Leo let go?


	9. Leo and Natasha's first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Natasha have their first date and have a fantastic time. Then Leo gets a bad call.

Natasha donned a trench coat and fedora and waited for Leo in the lounge. “Sure you don’t want to stay and help me with one of my experiments, Natasha?” Don asked.  
“Nah. I’d die of embarrassment. Sorry. Science ain’t one of my interests. Ain’t smart like that.”  
“I could teach you.”  
“No, thanks.”  
“You know, I’m not all about science. We could watch a TV show.”  
“What? Like Lifestyles of the Insane and brilliant? Pass.”  
“Hey. Hhow do you know about that show?” Don said, narrowing his eyes. “My brother, Raph, always teased me about it.”  
“Bishop had it on once and I hated it,” Natasha said quickly. “Borin’ ass show. Sorry, Donnie. Not into that.”  
“And what do you like? Romance?”  
“Action.”  
“Most girls like romance.”  
“I’m not like most girls, I guess. I like some romance, but I’m more into action.”  
“You’d have gotten along well with my brother, Raph. He loved action too.”  
“I see. Well, I’m sorry I’ll never get ta meet him. He sounds like he was a cool guy.”

Leo entered the lounge and said, “Where’s Mikey, Don? Tash, ready to leave?”  
Natasha nodded and linked her arms in Leo’s. “Ready when ya are, babe."

“I think Mikey’s in his bedroom, Leo,” Don said.  
“We should be home by eleven. I have my phone if you need me.”  
“Have fun.”  
“Later,” Leo said and he and Natasha left the lair.

XXXX

Something seems off about Natasha, Don thought. But I can't quite put my finger on it. Bishop has the answers and seeing that we have a truce with him, I’ll ask him. Don typed an e-mail and said, “Bishop, need some answers on your mutant turtle, Natasha.” He was about to hit send, when he changed his mind and thought, I can’t message Bishop. Natasha’s terrified of him. What if what Natasha’s saying is true and Bishop hurt her? He’ll go after her again. I’ll figure out on my own what’s off about that girl.

XXXX 

Leo said, as they made their way to the surface, “You want to hit the war museum first or miniature golf, Tasha?”  
“Neither. Why don’t we go swimmin’?”  
“In November? You’re nuts and we’re cold blooded and…”  
“So, yer a scaredy cat, Fearless?” Natasha said and giggled.  
Leo frowned and said, “Fearless, where did you get that from?”  
“Remember when I was in Raphael’s room with ya? I saw a note on the table and it said, 'Dear Fearless' and under that ‘Leo, ya suck’, so I assumed he meant ya. Sorry. I didn’t mean ta make ya sad.”  
“I’m not sad. It’s just what Raph called me and it’s not true. I’m not fearless. There are a lot of things I’m scared of.”  
“Like what?”  
“We lost Raph and I’m scared of losing my other brothers and disappointing my dad. I’m the eldest, so it’s my job to make sure they’re all okay. I worry all the time I’m not doing a good job at leading. Raph wanted the job and was mad when I got it. That’s one of the reasons why we fought a lot, but I never really wanted it. Dad picked me. It’s a hell of a lot of pressure, you know, and I sometimes feel like I’m going to crack. I have to tell my dad Raph’s dead and I don’t know how to tell him. He’s old and it’ll crush him and it’s my fault and…”  
Natasha wrapped her arms around him, leaned on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, sending a tingle down Leo’s spine. “It ain’t yer fault Raphael’s dead, Leo, and yer doin’ yer best as leader. Give yerself a break, okay? Yer way too hard on yerself.”  
“I’m not hard enough.”  
“Ya are,” Natasha said, pulling away and smiling up at him. “Yer a great older brother and I’m sure yer brothers and Raphael thought that. I think yer awesome and I ain't known ya long.”  
“You’re so sweet to me, Tasha, and I think you’re…”  
“I’m what?”  
Leo blushed and said, “You’re wonderful. It feels like I’ve known you forever. Isn’t that strange? We only met earlier, but I feel like that and that I can tell you anything and you won’t judge me.”  
“Same here, handsome. Why don’t we skip the golf and war museum and go for pizza?”  
Leo froze and said suspiciously, “How do you know we like pizza?”  
“Mikey said so.”  
“Oh, right, but we already ate. I know a funfair we can go to. Do you like rides?”  
“I know what I’d like ta ride,” Natasha said and smirked.  
Leo blushed and said, “They have all kinds of games there too. I went with my brothers a few weeks ago and we played paintball and the like.”  
“But I’d dirty the trench coat.”  
“Doesn’t matter. We have spares. So up for it?”  
“We should have somethin’ ta play for.”  
“What do you suggest?” Leo asked nervously.  
“That’s easy, Leo. I win, I get ta decide what we do next. Ya win, ya decide, but I’ll tell ya now, ya won’t win. I’m competitive and I NEVER give up.”  
Leo laughed and said, “We’ll see about that.”

XXXX 

They headed to the funfair and went on the rollercoaster first. Natasha, when she’d been Raph, had always loved rollercoasters, but now she pretended to be scared, as the rollercoaster took off and clutched Leo’s hand. “Hey. It’s all right,” Leo said. “It’ll be all over soon, Tash. Things are fine. I promise.” 

Natasha leaned against Leo’s shoulder, trembling slightly, and Leo thought, her hand feels so tiny in mine and so right and she smells amazing. I think I’m falling in love with her. 

All too soon, the ride was over and they bought candy floss and played ring toss. Natasha squealed with delight when Leo won a large stuffed teddy bear with a red heart saying ‘I love you’ and handed it to her. “Aw. It’s nearly as cute as ya, Leo,” Natasha said and kissed his cheek. “Thank ya.”  
Leo reddened and said, “You’re welcome. Want to try bobbing for apples?”  
“Nah. What 'bout the haunted house, unless yer chicken?”  
“Let’s go.”

They headed into the haunted house and Natasha shrieked when she saw a corpse on the floor, oozing blood. Leo held her close and whispered, “Sh, Tash. It’s not real and is a prop.”  
“It is, Leo. It smells coppery and is fresh blood. The person ain’t been dead long. We’d better scat, else they’ll think it’s us.”  
“All right.”

They hastily left the haunted house and Leo said, “We’d better leave the funfair or they’ll start questioning us, Tash. I’m sorry things were ruined.”  
“Nah. I had an epic time and we can always come back later. What time is it?”  
“Just nine thirty.”  
“So we got an hour and a half. Let’s buy ice creams and go sit in the park until we gotta go home.”

Leo’s phone rang. “Yeah? Oh, hi, Don. What? I’m on my way. See you now.” Leo hung up the phone and said dejectedly, “My dad’s taken a turn for the worse. We have to go home. I’m sorry about tonight, Tash.”  
“Hey. It’s okay. Yer dad matters more than a funfair,” Natasha said, squeezing his hand. “And I’m sure he’ll pull through, Leo.”  
“I don’t know. He’s old and his heart’s not so strong.”  
“Just know ya have me,” Natasha said, putting down the teddy bear and wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be there for ya no matter what happens."   
Leo melted into her touch and whispered, as tears ran down his face, “Thank you, Tasha. We’d better go.”

Natasha picked up the teddy bear, holding it close, and followed Leo back to the lair. Tonight was incredible, she thought. Leo was so sweet and I could tell he likes me the way I like him. As for Dad? How am I gonna tell him goodbye without anyone realizin’ it’s me? Would be weird if I snuck in there and spoke ta him, because the guys think I don’t know him. Gotta think of somethin’ fast, because I need ta tell him goodbye and that I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Splinter make it?


	10. Leo and Natasha's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is suspicious of Natasha, Splinter gives his permission for Leo and Natasha to date. And Leo and Natasha take things to the next level.

They arrived at the lair and Leo said, "Don, how's Sensei doing?"  
"Same, Leo," Don said despondently. "I'm hoping he'll pull through. I'm sorry your date had to end early."

"It's okay, Don," Natasha said. "We can always go out another time. What matters is yer Dad."

"April and Casey are on their way," Mikey said. "And should be here any minute now."

"Good," Leo said. "I'm going to check on Dad." He left the room.

"So, Natasha," Don said, eyeing the teddy bear she held and studying her, thinking she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "What did you and Leo do?"  
"We went ta a funfair."

"Did you kiss?" Mikey asked, a twinkle in his eye.  
"I don't kiss and tell," Natasha said firmly. "What happens between me and Leo is our business."

"Um. So, Natasha, what do you like doing for fun?" Mikey asked, trying to diffuse the now thick tension.  
"Nothin' ya'd enjoy, Mikey. Yer not the sharpest tool in the toolbox, so ya couldn't do half of what I like."  
"Whoa," Mikey said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "That's rude, dudette. I was just trying to be friendly and to get to know you."  
"Don't bother. We got nothin' ta discuss."  
"Are you still mad about earlier? I said I'm sorry, dudette!"

"Yeah. He said he was sorry, Natasha," Don chimed in. "Cut him some slack."  
"Back off, geekface, and stop starin' at me like I'm a piece of meat," Natasha snapped. "I hate bein' stared at like a sex object. I ain't some slut for ya ta drool over and neither of ya stand a chance with me. I'll be in Leo's room, so tell him when he comes out and don't bother me. Got nothin' ta say ta ya perverts." Natasha stomped out of the room, muttering curses under her breath.

"Wow," Mikey said. "That chick's got some issues, Donnie."  
"You're telling me," Don said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Something seems very off about her, Mikey, and I intend to find out what."  
"Maybe she has her period."  
"Turtles don't get periods, Mikey."  
"Maybe she has PTSD after her shit with Bishop."  
"Maybe, but then why isn't she hostile to Leo? No. Natasha's keeping something from us, Mikey. Don't let on that we think so, okay? Just act normal around her until I figure out what it is."  
"Okay, Donnie, but I hope you find out soon. I can't take more of her bitchiness. She's making me depressed and unhappy."

XXXX 

Meanwhile, Leo was with Splinter in the infirmary and quietly talking to him. Splinter coughed periodically and looked at his son, a weary expression on his face. "Leonardo," the old rat said. "I want you to be clan leader if I pass and continue looking after your brothers, especially Raphael. He needs you to keep him in line."  
"Yes, Sensei," Leo said, not wanting to tell him that Raphael had died, knowing it'd break Splinter's heart and could possibly send him to his grave.  
"My son, I want you to continue fighting for justice, to find love, to settle down and to maybe have a family. I know there are few options for you, but take the opportunity if you stumble upon it."  
"There is someone, Sensei. I met someone. A girl turtle and she's…" Leo blushed and added, "Beautiful. Long dark hair and the most stunning eyes I've ever seen. Golden eyes."  
"Like Raphael. Your brother's eyes are unusual."  
"Yeah. And she talks like him, but she's not him of course. The poor girl was an experiment of Bishop's and we found her in the sewers. She'd been mugged when she escaped from the psycho and she ran down here. She has no one, so we took her home. I like her a lot, Sensei, and she likes me. We went on a date earlier and it's weird, but I feel like I've known her my whole life and we get on so well. Natasha's so amazing," Leo said, a dreamy expression on his face. "And she likes all of the things I do, even Space Heroes. Sensei, I'd like your blessing, because I'd like to ask her to be my girlfriend."  
Splinter managed a small smile and said, "I am glad you have met someone, Leonardo. I wish your brothers would too. You have my permission to ask her out, but I would like to meet her, so that I can bless both of you."  
"Aren't you tired?"  
"I can handle a few minutes."  
"Very well. I'll get her."

XXXX 

Leo entered the lounge and said, "Mikey, where's Natasha?"  
"In your room. How's Sensei?"  
"Same, but I've given him his medication and hopefully he'll get better. Where's Donnie?"

"Went to his lab."

April and Casey arrived. "Leo, Mikey," April said, throwing her arms around them. "I'm sorry about Master Splinter."

"Thanks," Leo said, disengaging himself. "He's been medicated, so we're crossing fingers he'll make it."

"He's tough," Casey said. "I'm sure he will, Leo."

Mikey pulled away and said, "Donnie's in the lab. I'll get him. Back in a few."

"I'll be right back," Leo said.

XXXX 

Leo went into his bedroom and found Natasha sitting at his desk and reading a motorcycle magazine. "You like bikes, Tash?" Leo asked.  
"Um. I was lookin' for somethin' ta read and this seemed more interestin' than the life of Confucius."  
"My brother loved bikes."  
"Oh."  
"He was always trying to get me to go on his, which was his baby," Leo said, blinking back tears at the memory. "Now it stands in the garage unused."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Told me that the damn thing was mine if he died, which I guess it is. I'll take you for a ride sometime if you want."  
"I'd like that, Leo."  
"It's settled then. Sensei's awake and would like to meet you."  
"Um. Really? I don't think that's a good idea. He's exhausted and not feelin' well. It can wait and I'm shy, Leo. I'm not good with people," Natasha said, hoping Leo dropped the subject.  
"He won't bite," Leo said with a smile. "Come on. You'll have to meet him sooner or later if we're going to be dating, right? Why not now?"  
"Datin'?" Natasha asked, her heart soaring. "Really?"  
"Yes, unless you don't want to. I mean, it's okay if you don't."  
"No. I wanna, but ya gotta ask me proper." 

Leo dropped to one knee, grabbed her hand and Natasha giggled. "Natasha, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
"Yeah, Leo! Hell, yeah!" Natasha squealed. "But we have ta seal it with a kiss."  
Leo stood up, pulled her towards him and passionately kissed her on the lips. "How was that?"  
"Incredible. Yer the greatest, Leo, and I'm gonna do my best ta make ya happy."  
"As will I," Leo said and grabbed her hand. "Come and meet my sensei, so we can we get his blessing together."  
"Uh, Leo, I'm still shy."  
"I understand, but you have nothing to be shy about. He'll like you. Please. He could die at any moment and it means so much to me that you meet him before he passes. Please, Tasha," Leo begged, staring at her pleadingly.  
"Okay," Natasha said and gulped nervously. Fuck, she thought. I hope Sensei don't realize it's me, Raphael. The gig's up if he does and Leo will never speak ta me again for dupin' him! Fuck!  
"Then you can meet my friends, April and Casey. They're great people."  
"People, uh, humans? I'm terrified of humans."  
"I understand, but they're great people and won't hurt you. I promise."  
Shit, Natasha thought. April and Casey. What if they realize it's me? No. Gotta stall this somehow. "Hey, Leo?"  
"Yes?"  
"I don't feel so hot. Mind if I meet yer friends and sensei later?"  
"It's just for a few minutes, Tasha."  
"I understand, but I really don't feel good. Lightheaded and I'm gonna," Natasha said, falling to the ground, but quickly caught by Leo, who picked her up and carried her to the bed

"Maybe too much excitement from today. You rest, Tasha," Leo said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Is there anything I can get you?"  
"Just some water, please, Leo."  
"I'll be back now."

XXXX 

Leo went into the infirmary, where April sat with Splinter, who'd fallen asleep. "I'll stay with him, Leo," she said. "You look zonked."  
"Thanks. I just need an hour or two kip."  
"That's fine. Please tell Natasha I want to meet her and she's a very lucky girl."  
Leo flushed and said, "How do you know about her?"  
"Mikey told me."  
"He never could keep his beak shut!"  
"What's she like?"  
"Like a dream come true. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes, but I want Sensei's blessing on it. I'm hoping he can give it."  
"That's wonderful, Leo. I'm happy for you. And I'm sorry about Raphael. He'll be missed."  
"Yeah," Leo said, blinking back tears. "Me too. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Let me know if his condition changes."  
"Will do."

XXXX 

Leo went into his room and tenderly gazed at Natasha, who'd fallen asleep. She looks like an angel, he thought, as he sat down on a chair next to the bed. And I'm so lucky to have found her. As for Raph, wherever you are bro, know I love you and I always will. Me and Natasha will name a baby after you if we have any. I know you'd like that. And Raph, I'm sorry for for all the mean things I ever said to you. I wish you were here with me. Life's not the same without you, baby brother.

Leo choked out a sob, as he thought about his fallen brother and Natasha woke and said, "Leo, what's wrong?"  
"Just thinking about my brother. Go back to sleep, Tasha. It's okay."

Natasha got up and crossed to his side. She pulled him to his feet, stood on her tip toes and kissed him on his lips. "I'm here, Leo," she said and wrapped wrapped her arms around him. Leo snuggled into her embrace, sobs wracking his body, as he thought about Raphael. Natasha hugged him fiercely and he inhaled her feminine scent that smelled like jasmine and lilacs to him. I never want to lose her, he thought. She's everything I ever wanted. The couple stayed like that for a long time. Then Leo bent down and kissed her deeply on the lips. She kissed him back, standing on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Still kissing, Leo lifted her into his strong arms and carried her to the bed, gently placing her down onto it.

Breaking the kiss, Natasha smiled and parted her legs. "I want ya ta make love ta me, Leo."  
"You don't want to wait?"  
"What for? We could be dead tomorrow? I want ya, Leo, and I know ya want me."  
"I do, but shouldn't we wait?"  
"Do ya wanna wait or is that yer morals tellin' ya ta wait? Because I don't wanna wait. I want ya now. I need ya, Leo, and ya need me. I'll make ya feel so good and this ain't a one-time thing. I'm yer girlfriend, yer mate, and I want ya forever. Fuck me."

Leo pulled off her dress, yanked off her panties and kissed her deeply, his shell feeling extremely tight. Then he parted her legs and began lapping at her slit, making her groan in ecstasy and throw her head back. "Oh, Leo," Natasha moaned, raking her nails down his arms. "I love that. Wow. Keep goin'."

Leo continued licking her and paused, as he churred and dropped down, his eight inch forest green cock semi erect and oozing precum. He gazed at her with hooded eyes and resumed lapping, making Natasha churr and dig her nails deeper into his skin. 

When he was satisfied, she was wet enough, Leo thrust inside of her. Natasha hissed at the sudden penetration and Leo said, "You okay, precious?"  
"Fine, Leo. This is my first time. That's all, but I want ya ta keep goin'. Please."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive. Make me yers, Leo. Claim me."

Leo gently bit her collarbone and sucked it, leaving a large red mark, marking her with his scent. Then he kissed her on her lips and resumed thrusting, slowly building up to a steady rhythm that had both of them seeing stars. He studied his mate and thought, she's so gorgeous and mine. I'm going to show her how much I love her every day and every opportunity I get. Leo began thrusting faster and it wasn't long before Natasha climaxed, letting out a low churr. He came shortly after, shooting his white essence inside of her.

Pulling out, Leo kissed her on the lips and said, "Thank you, Tasha."  
"No, thank ya, Leo. That was outta this world and just how I imagined my first time ta be. Passionate, but tender. Wow. Now I'm yers. Ya marked me."  
"Yes and I'm yours," Leo said, bending down and nuzzling her neck. "You're heaven sent, Tash."  
Natasha smiled and said, "As are ya, baby."  
Feeling sleepy, Leo pressed a kiss to her lips and said, "Night, Tasha."  
"Night, Leo," Natasha said, pulling him down beside her and wrapping her arms around him. "See ya in the mornin'."

Leo soon drifted off to sleep, a contented smile on his face, and Natasha thought, I knew he liked me and we've made love. I'm bettin' there are gonna be babies soon and me and Leo are gonna be awesome parents. I just hope no one finds out my secret, otherwise babies or not, Leo's gonna be fuckin' pissed and leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will figure out Natasha's secret?


	11. Mikey makes a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey meets a girl, Leo finds out something shocking about Natasha and has to make a decision.

The next morning, November 30, Natasha woke, still snuggled up close to Leo. Breathing in his musky scent, she sighed happily and thought, this is what true happiness is like. Never thought I’d have it. Bein’ a girl ain’t so bad, because it means I got Leo. She looked at him, as he gently snored, his chest rising with each breath and thought, he’s so beautiful and he’s mine. Leo stirred a few minutes later and catching her staring, smiled and said, “Morning, Tash.”  
“Mornin’, baby.”  
“Last night was wonderful. Thank you. What time is it?”  
“Little after four,” Natasha said, glancing at the digital clock. “And thank ya. It was amazin’ and just as special as I hoped my first time would be.”

Leo shifted closer, rolled onto her and was kissing her deeply when the door opened and Mikey barged in. “Shit. Sorry,” Mikey said, turning around. “I didn’t know you had company, Leo!”  
“That’s why you knock,” Leo chided. “How many times do I have to tell you to?”  
“I’m sorry, bro.”  
“What is it?” Leo asked, pulling away from Natasha and sitting up. She did the same and covered herself with the bedsheets.  
“April says Sensei’s responding to medication now and it’s a good sign he’ll get better, but the medicine supply's running out fast. We need to get more and we don’t have much time before the humans go to work, so we have to go now.”  
“Give me a couple minutes, Mikey.”  
“Okay, bro, and I’m sorry,” Mikey said and left, closing the door behind him.

“That’s great news, Leo,” Natasha said. “I’ll come with ya.”  
“No. It’s dangerous out there, Tash. Stay here and keep the bed warm,” Leo said with a smile, as he dressed. Then he pressed a kiss to her beak and added, “I won’t be long. Then we can continue where we left off.”  
“I can look after myself,” Natasha huffed. “Let me come.”  
“I said no. It’s not safe topside, Tash, and I don’t want anything to happen to my girl. Not just when I found her. Not ever. Stay here.”  
“Leo, I really can look after myself.”  
“Tash, no offence, but you’re a girl and it’s better if you stay home. I’ll bring you back something,” Leo said and left.

Natasha growled and threw a pillow onto the floor in frustration. He ain’t gonna leave me, she thought. And pullin’ that sexist shit and thinkin’ just because I’m a girl I can’t protect myself pisses me off! She got up and slipped into her old room, thankful no one was around. She found one of her old belts, but it was too big for her with her new form and she sighed in exasperation. Then an idea hit her. She grabbed a ball of yarn from her closet (she’d knitted in the past) and fashioned a belt. Then she removed a spare set of sai from the weapons rack on the wall and slipped it into her belt. Satisfied, she donned a trench coat, which was also too large for her, but it'd have to do. She headed out of her room and out of the lair, still not meeting anyone.

XXXX 

Sniffing the air, Natasha soon located Mikey and Leo, who’d had a good ten minutes start on her. She moved quickly, sticking to the shadows.

XXXX 

Sometime later, they all reached the surface and Mikey and Leo headed to the chemist, Natasha behind them. Mikey and Leo went inside, while Natasha stayed outside, keeping an eye out for any trouble, as she window shopped.

A few minutes later, Hun and his goons walked past and seeing a girl, who was distracted on her cell phone, Hun said, “Easy pickings. Let’s get her.” His men nodded and immediately accosted the girl, who began to shriek and kick out her legs, as they held her in a steel vice and emptied the contents of her purse, searching for money.

Natasha heard the girl’s screams, and so did Mikey and Leo, who also came running out of the chemist, but Natasha was faster and she advanced on the men, discarding her trench coat and menacingly wielding her sai. “Drop her now, scumbags,” Natasha growled.

“Whatever you say,” Hun said and indicated to his men to drop the girl. She fell to the ground with a dull thud and started to weep. “Now for you weirdo,” he added. “No one tells me to what to do, least of all a freak. And since when is there a girl turtle? I thought there were only four of you freaks!” He lunged at Natasha, who flipped out of his reach and came up behind him. “Here I am, creep,” she taunted, slicing the air with her sai, displaying expert ninja skills. “Come and get me!”

“Natasha?” Leo said in shock. “What the hell!” He knew the fight style she displayed. Only two people could have taught her that. Splinter and Oroku Saki. He’d have to question her about it.

“You bet I'll get you, freak!” Hun roared, springing at Natasha, who leapt out of his way and Hun crashed into the wall with a sickening thud. Then he collapsed into a heap on the ground. Natasha placed her sai to his throat and growled, “Ya ever hurt anyone again and ya will have me ta deal with. Do ya hear that, psycho?” She kicked Hun in his side and hissed, “Answer me.”   
Hun groaned and said, “Yes.”  
“Good. Any of ya wanna take me on?” Natasha asked, looking at Hun’s men. They shook their heads, stunned at how quickly their boss had been felled. “Good,” Natasha said, sliding her sai back into the belt. “Clear off and take him with ya!”

The men quickly lifted up their boss and left. “Wow,” Mikey said, looking at Natasha in amazement. “You sure showed them, Natasha. Where'd you learn skills like that?”

“Yes, Natasha,” Leo said coolly, turning his sapphire eyes on Natasha, who studied the ground. “Where did you?”

The girl whimpered, still not moving, and Mikey said, as he went to her side, “You okay? Hey. They’re gone. Let me help you.” He placed the contents of her bag back into it, handed the bag to her and said, “You’re going to be all right. Hey. You have a name?”  
“Laura,” she sniffed. “You’re a turtle. My sister met one the other day. Do you know him? His name was Raphael.”  
“He was my brother. I’m Mikey and that's Leo and his girlfriend, Natasha,” Mikey said, helping her to her feet.  
“Was?”  
“He died,” Mikey said simply and Natasha’s gut churned at his words, feeling a bit guilty for her deception, but she knew she couldn’t reveal the truth. Leo would dump her so fast, her head would spin and she couldn’t have that. No. It was better everyone thinking Raphael was dead.  
“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like losing someone and it’s very difficult. Thank you, Natasha.”

“No problem,” Natasha said, still looking at the ground, knowing Leo would demand answers, as soon as the girl had left.

“Why are you out at this time of the night, Laura?” Leo asked. “You don’t look very old.”  
“I’m thirteen and I was at a friend’s house, but something happened and I decided to go home. Thank you again.”  
“You shouldn’t be out alone. We’ll walk you home, but you must promise not to talk about us to anyone else.”  
“I promise,” Laura said, looking at Mikey and his blue eyes. She thought they were beautiful and he seemed sweet. “Why would I betray the people, who helped me? I’m indebted to you always.”

They walked her home in silence and upon reaching her front door, Laura paused and quickly hugged Leo, making him blush. He wasn’t an openly affectionate guy. Then she hugged Mikey and Natasha and said, “Thank you again and I promise I won’t tell anyone about you.” She reached into her bag, withdrew a piece of paper and a pen, scribbled something and handed it to Mikey. “My number if you guys ever want to talk. I know I’m young, but I’m a good listener. See you guys later,” she said." She unlocked the door and went inside.

“Wow!” Mikey said in disbelief, studying the piece of paper. “She gave me her number!”  
“She gave all of us her number, bonehead,” Natasha said.  
“Yeah, but she was looking at me when she gave it!”

“You can fight later,” Leo hissed. “We need to get back to the chemist, grab the medicine and get home.”

Chastised the two younger turtles followed Leo to the chemist and he quickly went inside, while the others stayed outside. “Where'd you learn moves like that, Tasha?” Mikey asked.  
“Self-help books.”  
“No way. You can’t learn skills like that from books!”  
“Ya callin’ me a liar, Mikey?” Natasha asked, jabbing a finger into his plastron.

“Hey!” Leo snapped, appearing with the medicine. “Cut it out!”  
“Sorry, Leo,” Natasha mumbled. “But he was…”  
“I don’t want to hear it. Let’s go home,” Leo said icily, his tone sending a chill down Natasha’s spine. She knew she had to come up with satisfactory answers fast for his questions.

XXX 

When they arrived home, Leo told Mikey to go give the medicine to April and Donnie. Then he said, “Natasha, bedroom now.”

XXXX 

Natasha followed him into his room. He closed the door and slammed her up against the wall, pinning her arms at her side, and growled, “Who the hell are you, Natasha? Are you a spy?”  
“Let me go, Leo! Yer hurtin' me!” Natasha begged, trying to get away.  
“I’ll do a whole lot more if you don’t answer my questions. Who are you? Only two people could have taught you those moves. Sensei or Oroku Saki. My money’s on the latter. Did he send you here to spy on us? Answer me.” Natasha let out a sob, trying to stall, as she figured out what to say, but Leo was on to her and he said, “Trying to stall with your crying? Not going to work. I want answers now.”  
“Let me go and I’ll tell ya, Leo. I’ll tell ya everythin’. Please. I won’t run. Let me go.”  
Leo backed off and Natasha let out a sigh of relief. He’d been rough and bruises were already showing on her wrists. “Now,” Leo said crossly, folding his arms and glaring at her.  
“After my mutation in Stockman’s lab, Oroku Saki bought me and instructed me in ninjitsu, teachin’ me everythin’ he knew with every kinda weapon ya can imagine, but I was best with the sai and no sword on earth can match my skill with it. He trained me ta be the best and when he thought I was, he told me ta go down into the sewers ta make friends with his enemies, the turtles. He knew I was likely ta make ya guys fall in love with me, because I was a female, and ya’d tell me things ya’d never tell anyone else. I was ta go back ta him and report, includin’ the location of yer lair, after a while.”  
“So, you are a traitor,” Leo said, narrowing his eyes. “I can’t believe I allowed myself…”  
Natasha held up a hand, cutting him off, and said, “Then I met ya, Leo, and I couldn’t do it. I fell in love with ya. Ya gotta believe me. I love ya and I'd never betray ya. Yer the best thing ta happen ta me and I wanna be with ya forever. I ain't told him nothin', baby. I tossed the phone he gave me away and I….Leo.”  
Leo narrowed his eyes again and said, “Where'd you find the sai?”  
“In Raphael’s room. Ya said he fought with sai.”  
“I don’t remember telling you that,” Leo said, looking at him suspiciously.  
“There’s a photo of Raphael on your dresser with his sai and I figured he had a set of them in his room, so I went in there. I’m sorry. I just….”  
“You deliberately disobeyed my orders, Natasha, which were to stay here. What if things had gone wrong and you’d died? How do you think I'd have felt? I’m the leader and I expect…” Leo blinked and said, “I used to have these talks with Raphael all of the time! Why am I telling you this…I…”  
“Leo, I’m sorry. I just wanted ta help if there was trouble and those guys woulda hurt that girl worse if ain't been there.”  
“Perhaps, but you still disobeyed me.”  
“Ya ain’t the boss in our relationship, Leo,” Natasha said furiously, golden eyes flashing, old anger and resentment surfacing at his still trying to boss her around. “We’re equals. That’s what a relationship is ‘bout.”  
“In the bedroom, yes,” Leo snapped. “But not otherwise. I’m leader and my job's to look after my family and to keep them safe! You'll listen to me if you want to be part of this family! Actually, I’m not sure I want you to be after these revelations and your deception. I need to meditate on it. You can have Raphael’s room until I’ve decided what to do.”

Leo slammed the door behind him, as he left, and a sob escaped Natasha’s throat. Nice goin’, Raphael, she told herself. Even as Natasha, ya screwed things up with Leo! Ya better pray he gives ya another chance or yer gonna be out on yer ass. If ya’d only listened ta him, but ya just can’t, can ya? Ya always gotta go against his wishes and ya could never keep yer trap shut either!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Leo decide?


	12. Mikey, the love guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gives Natasha love advice.

Mikey lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, a smile playing on his lips, as he thought about Laura and their meeting. He fingered the piece of paper with her phone number on it and thought, I’m going to take the plunge and call her. He grabbed his T-phone from his dresser and nervously dialed her number. “Hi?” he said, when a girl picked up. “Is that Laura?”  
“No. Can I help you?”  
“Yes. Um. I met your sister earlier and she gave me her number.”  
“Who may I say is calling?”  
“Mikey.”  
“Hold on, Mikey. I’ll get her.”

There were voices and then a different female voice said, “Mikey, it’s Laura. Hey. That was my sister, Olivia.”  
“Hi.”  
“I told her about Raphael’s passing and she didn’t take it very well. Your brother made quite an impression on her.”  
“I bet he did. Raph had that effect on people,” Mikey said sadly. “He was one of a kind and he’s greatly missed. Not the same without him. The lair feels emptier.”  
“I know how you feel. My whole world fell apart when my parents died. I was so close to them. I’m grateful I have my sisters, but it’s not the same. They have their own lives. People tell you that you’ll get over a death, but you never do. You just learn to deal with it better. It also helps if you have a strong support network.”  
“I have my brothers, but Leo’s too busy with his new girlfriend and Donnie’s always in the lab, so I don’t really have anyone to talk to.”  
“You do now, Mikey.”  
“Really? That’s so sweet of you.”  
“Least I can do after you saved my life.”  
“Natasha did.”  
“Yes, but she’s not my type. I like guys.”  
“Doesn’t it bother you that I have a shell and scales?”  
“No. Does it bother you I’m a human?”  
“Not at all, but people think I’m a freak.”  
“I don’t. You’re just Mikey with the beautiful blue eyes, who I’m glad to call a friend. I don’t have many. I’m shy and awkward and always the odd one out, unlike my sisters. Men drool over Olivia, Rachael and Sam. I’m the ugly duckling.”  
“You’re not ugly. In fact, I think you’re cute!”  
The door burst open and Natasha entered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mikey sighed and said, “I’ll call you back, Laura.” He disconnected the call and said, “What do you want, Natasha?”

“Leo’s mad at me," Natasha wept.   
“So?” Mikey said.   
“Why are you asking me, dudette? You dislike me.”  
“I don’t dislike ya.”  
“You’ve been nothing but rude to both me and Donnie arrived.”  
“How do you know Raph did?” Mikey asked suspiciously, quirking an eye ridge.  
“I, um, saw one of his diaries in which he stated he did,” Natasha said quickly, praying Mikey bought it. “Leo said I could sleep in Raphael’s room and there was nothin’ else ta read, so I read them.”  
“Raph kept diaries? Wow. I never thought he’d be the type to.”  
“I’m sure there’s a lot ‘bout yer brother ya didn’t know.”  
“Most likely. He kept things to himself most of the time, so I guess it’s not unusual he kept them to record his thoughts.”  
Good, he bought it, Natasha thought in relief. “So, will ya help me?”  
“Tell me the full story how you upset Leo.” Natasha did and when she was finished, Mikey said, “Okay. Leo’s a romantic, so you have to woo him and appeal to his sappy side.”  
“But how?”  
“Listen to the love guru,” Mikey said with a smile and whispered into her ear slits.  
“Ya really think it’ll work?”  
“Guaranteed."  
“Thanks, Mikey. I'm sorry I was such a bitch ta ya.”  
“Just promise to name your first kid after me,” Mikey said and chuckled. “Excuse me. I need to make a call.”  
“Thank ya,” Natasha said and left, her heart feeling lighter.

Mikey redialed Laura’s number and said, “Hey. Sorry. I had to help my bro’s girlfriend. They’re having problems.”  
“And you think your advice will help them?”  
“Of course. It’s fool proof.”  
"What advice did you give Natasha?” Mikey told her and Laura said, “Oh dear. I don’t think that’ll go down well. You should have told her to give him space. Not to invade it. Sex is just a temporary fix, Mikey. It doesn’t solve things!”

XXXX 

Natasha found Leo meditating in the dojo, his eyes closed and his expression completely relaxed. She stared at him, admiring his muscular frame, and she could feel herself getting wet. He was perfection personified and her little tail started to thump in excitement, as she pictured herself beneath him, his meaty appendage buried in her and filling her up with his seed. Want him so much, she thought. He drives me wild. Need him in me. Sensing a presence, Leo snapped open his eyes and said coolly, "What do you want, Natasha? I told you I needed time to meditate.”  
“That’s what ya said, but ain’t what I want,” Natasha said, discarding her panties and kicking them to one side. “Ain’t what ya really want either, Leo. We both know it.”

Leo opened his mouth to protest, but Natasha was on top of him before he could protest, her legs wrapped around his waist, as her tongue swiped long, sensuous kisses along the pulse of his neck, tasting him. She nipped his collarbone and a moan escaped Leo’s throat, as he tried to push her off, but the little minx was having none of it. “No, Leo! Yer not goin’ anywhere,” Natasha said, reaching into her dress pocket and withdrawing a piece of nylon cord. She bound Leo’s wrists behind his head and said, “Not until we’re done talkin’!” She pressed a kiss to his soft lips and added, “Relax. Tasha's gonna make ya feel amazin’. Yer so pent up, ya big, strong hunk, ya.”

Natasha shifted down between Leo’s legs, parting them, and began lapping at his slit, causing the forest green turtle to churr, his moans echoing off of the walls and reverberating throughout the lair.

Leo dropped down into Natasha’s waiting hands, his forest green cock slick with precum, the veins pulsating. Natasha lovingly licked his shaft and whispered, “I love ya, Leo.”  
“Seduction isn’t the answer! This is a dirty…”  
“Sh. Ya know ya want this,” Natasha said. She sucked his thick rod, taking it inch by inch, until it was halfway down her throat. She gazed into Leo’s handsome face and saw that his sapphire eyes were now closed, his protestations forgotten, as waves of pleasure hit him, his face flushed. Just the way she liked him. To her, Leo was never more beautiful than when he was spread out, cheeks reddened, her pleasuring him, knowing that only she had this effect on him.

Natasha sucked faster and Leo’s groans increased in volume until he finally came a few minutes later, churring her name, as jets of his salty essence flowed down her throat. The vixen eagerly swallowed it. Then she released his cock and licked it clean, swallowing every last drop. Leo panted, eyes glazed, basking in the afterglow of sex, as Natasha pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

“How do ya feel?” Natasha asked coyly?  
“That was a cheap trick. Using sex,” Leo said, trying to act annoyed, as his cock retreated into its pouch.  
“It worked, didn’t it? We’re talkin’ and yer not really mad at me,” Natasha said, trailing a hand down his plastron and making him shiver. “Not really. Yer just pretendin’. Ya loved it, Leo.”  
“All right. Maybe I did, but it was still dirty, Natasha. Untie me now.”  
“No. Not until we talk.”  
“You’ve said what you want to say.”  
"I ain't. I love so much and maybe sex wasn't the best idea ta get ya ta talk, but I didn't know what else ta do. I ain’t smart or romantic or any of that shit. Never been, so I asked Mikey for advice and he said this would work.”  
“You asked Mikey?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I bet he said he was the love guru.”  
“Yeah. How’d you know?”  
“Hah. I asked him for advice on how to win Karai’s heart. He told me her favorite food was shellfish, so I made that for her and she nearly died of anaphylactic shock. Never trust Mikey!”

That was my idea, Natasha thought. I knew she was allergic ta shellfish, so when Mikey told me Leo needed love advice, I told him ta tell Leo she loved shellfish and ta cook that, hoping she’d have a reaction and back offa him, but I didn’t want her ta nearly die. And why did I do that? Because I hated Karai and what she’s done ta our family. She constantly betrayed us and Leo kept runnin’ ta her like a puppy dog. Well, it worked. We never heard from her again after she recovered.

“Untie me and we’ll talk,” Leo said. “I promise.” Natasha did and got off of him. Leo sat up, rubbed his wrists and said, "Sex doesn’t fix things, Tasha. It’s just a temporary solution. Couples need to communicate about their problems.”  
“How can we when ya shut me out and go meditate?” Natasha snapped. “Ya think meditatin’ solves things? It’s a buncha crap. Never worked for me when Oroku Saki made me do it.”  
“My brother said the same thing and found meditating a waste of time. It’s odd how alike you guys are.”  
“Coincidence. I ain’t yer bro. I’m sure a lotta people think the way we do.”  
“I suppose, but meditating isn’t crap. It helps clear my mind, to think more rationally and….”  
“Don't help ya be less stuck up, though, and yer far from perfect, Leo. I fucked up, sure, but I bet ya've done so many times, like on those missions with yer brothers. Ya ain’t the golden boy ya wanna be.”  
Anger flared in Leo’s eyes and he hissed, “I don’t want to be the golden boy. Never have. I just want to be a normal teenager with no responsibilities, but no, I have to look out for my brothers! They'd die if I didn't and I never wanted to be leader.”  
"And maybe Raphael wouldn't have killed himself if ya'd been honest with him."   
Hurt, mixed with sorrow and rage flashed on Leo’s face before he stood up and said icily, “I want you out. Now.”  
“Why? Because I’m tellin’ the truth?”  
“You’re a bitch!” Leo yelled, his face darkening. “Not true about Raph. I never meant to hurt him. I…”  
“Maybe, but ya don’t want me ta leave, Leo. Yer hooked on me, just like I am on ya,” Natasha said, standing up. She approached him and said, "Ya can't deny it."   
approaching him.

Leo's jaw clenched in fury and he spat, "You’re still a bitch. How can you say that about my brother? You didn’t even know him or know about our relationship.”  
“Read the diaries in his room. He talked ‘bout ya all of the time, so yeah, I kinda do. Look, I’m wrong. He made the decision ta kill himself, but ya shoulda been honest with him.”  
“I wish he was here. I see the looks Don and Mikey shoot me when they think I’m not looking. They blame me for his death. Sensei also will if he recovers. You’re right, Natasha. I’m a screw-up and a failure as a leader. I couldn’t protect Raphael. I’m tired of trying to live up to everyone’s standards. I just want to be a normal teenager. Well, as normal a teenager as a mutant turtle can be. Let someone else be leader.”  
“Whoa, Leo! That's too drastic."  
“Donnie could be leader. He’s logical and intelligent.”  
“But he ain’t Fearless or a strategist like ya."  
“I’m not fearless, Tasha. I have fears, like everyone else, like losing my brothers and Sensei. I’ve already lost Raphael. My mind’s made up.”  
“And us?” Natasha asked, her heart hammering.  
Leo sighed and said, “You press my buttons and you piss me off, but you’re spot on about some things. I guess I do look like the golden boy to people, who don’t know me and my secret fears. I bottle things up. Always have, because I don’t want to burden people. That comes with being a leader. My brother drove me insane always second guessing me. Ticked me off, but it also helped me become a better leader and you’re doing the same thing to me! You bug me, but I…I’ve never felt a connection to anyone else before than I do with you and I can’t imagine you not being here! Crazy, because we haven’t known one another long.”  
“So we’re back together?”  
“Yes, but if you ever lie to me again, Tasha, and…”  
“I won’t, baby,” Natasha said, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling into his plastron. “I love ya and ya can always talk ta me. I don’t think ya should give up bein’ leader. No one else will do as great a job.”  
“No. I’ve decided,” Leo said resolutely. “I’m done. Will you do something for me?”  
“Anythin’.”  
“I have to clean out Raphael’s room at some point and pack his things into boxes. Will you help me?”  
“Why would ya need ta do that?” Natasha asked in surprise.  
“Part of the healing process and accepting his death, but also there's a chance we're going to become parents now we're mates,” Leo said, a twinkle in his eyes. “We’ll need the space for a nursery. I think as complicated as Raph could be, he’d be ecstatic about a baby. Would you mind if we named a son after Raph? I think he’d love that.”  
“Not at all and I’m sure he would. Raphael’s a fantastic name.”  
“Thanks."

There was a knock at the door and April said, “Hey, lovebirds. Sensei’s awake and he’s asking about you.”

“Coming,” Leo said, grabbing Natasha’s hand.  
“Ya don’t think they heard us, Leo?” Natasha asked.  
“Maybe, but who cares? We’re in love. Come on. I know Sensei’s going to adore you.”

Shit, Natasha thought in dread, as she followed Leo. What if Splinter knows it’s really me, Raphael? What if April and Casey figure it out? How am I gonna get outta this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Splinter realize that Natasha is Raph?


	13. Splinter's blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a heart-to-heart with Leo, Splinter learns of Raph's death.

Leo led an extremely nervous Natasha into the infirmary and said, "Sensei, this is Natasha. Natasha, this is our Sensei, Splinter. He found us as baby turtles in the sewers and raised us."

Splinter looked at Natasha, who was biting her lip, and said, "Come closer, my children." Leo and Natasha did and Splinter said, "So, this is the young lady, who's captivated my son's heart so swiftly. It's lovely to meet you, my dear." He extended a paw and added, "Leonardo isn't known to fall in love quickly, so you must be something special."  
Natasha shook his paw and said shyly, "It's Leo, who's special. He's so unlike everyone I've ever met. So warm and carin'. I'm so lucky."  
"Your eyes are most unusual, my child."  
Shit, Natasha thought in dread. Does he know it's me, Raphael? "So I've been told."

Leo's phone dinged and he said, glancing at the text, "Have to take this. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Natasha's heart hammered, as Splinter studied her intently. "My child, Raphael, had the same color eyes," he said.  
"Wow. Really?" Natasha said.   
"And your skin color and accent."  
"What a coincidence."  
"Indeed. Where do you come from, Natasha?"  
Natasha's heart pounded, she swallowed hard and said, "I was one of Bishop's experiments in Brooklyn. That's why I got the accent."  
"Why are you so anxious?"  
"I'm cool. I just get nervous around strangers, because I was beaten and tortured and I find it hard ta trust people."  
"I understand. Humans are cruel to us, but you are safe here, my child, and no harm will befall you."  
"That's kind of ya, Mr. Splinter."  
"You can call me Sensei and stop being so nervous. I don't bite. What are your intentions with Leonardo?"  
"I really like him and he likes me and we'd like ta see where things go."  
"Long term or short?"  
"Long term hopefully. I like him so much and he makes me feel so warm and fuzzy. I think we could be good together forever."

Leo suddenly appeared, and hearing the last comment, he said, "I hope he didn't grill you too much, Tasha."

"Grill?" Splinter said and laughed. "Not at all. Miss Tasha and I had a most wonderful conversation. She's charming and I like her."

That must mean he buys this act, Natasha thought and internally heaved a sigh of relief.

"Does that mean we have your blessing to date, Sensei?" Leo asked.  
"Yes," Splinter said.  
"Hear that, sweetheart?" Leo said excitedly, his eyes shining. "We can date and Sensei approves of you. Wow. I'm so happy I could burst."

Natasha beamed and said, "I like him too."

"Leonardo, I'd like a word with you privately if you don't mind," Splinter said.  
"Of course," Leo said, slumping his shoulders. He had a feeling Splinter was going to ask about Raphael. "Tasha, I'll see you later."

"Okay, baby," Natasha said and pecked him on the cheek.

When Natasha had left, Splinter said, "There are a few things I wish to discuss, Leonardo. Pull up a chair."  
Leo grabbed a chair, sat down and said, "Like what?"  
"I am old, my son, and will probably not live for many more years. I would like you to be clan leader from now on. I am tired and would like to live my last years peacefully. Just enjoying the company of my cherished sons."  
"I don't want to be clan leader, Dad. I want to be a normal teenage boy. I've done all you asked, but the responsibility of leader's getting to me. I can't do it anymore."  
"You sadden me, Leonardo," the aged rat said sadly. " But if that's the case, then call in Raphael. I will ask him to take over."  
"I can't do that, Dad," Leo said miserably.  
"Why not?"  
"There's no easy way to say this, but Raphael's gone," Leo said, his voice quavering and tears rolling down his cheeks. "For good. He ended his life, Dad. I'm so sorry."  
The ancient rat blinked back tears and asked, "Why?" Leo explained and Splinter said, "Did you find his body?"  
"No."  
"Then there's no proof he's really deceased, is there?"  
"Dad, he said he was going to throw himself over the cliff. There's no way in hell anyone could survive that. His body would be torn asunder by the rocks."  
"You are right, my son. I just hoped," Splinter said, his voice trailing off. "Raphael was prone to running away, but I never thought he'd do something so final. It is my fault. I should have been a better father."  
"It's my burden to carry, Dad. Not yours and I'll feel it until my dying day. I wish we could go back in time and I'd talk to Raph and…."  
"He would not listen once his mind was made up, Leonardo. We will mourn his loss and we will have a celebration honoring his short life when I'm better. As for leader and clan leader, you do not have a choice, my son. You are the only one fit for the responsibilities and Donatello and Michelangelo will need your strength and leadership. Do not disappoint me, my son. I am counting on you."  
"Yes, Dad," Leo said and sighed. "I'll do it if that's what you wish."  
"Natasha looks a lot like your brother. Does she not?"  
"I guess so, but she's not Raph. Come on. She doesn't have a dick." Leo blushed and added, "Sorry for my vulgarity."  
"You have been with her intimately?" Splinter asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"It wasn't planned, but I have."  
"Did you use precaution?"  
Leo flushed and said, "No."  
"Then there's the possibility of little ones. How could you be so careless?"  
"We got carried away, Dad, and it didn't enter our thoughts. I'm sorry."  
"What will you do if Miss Natasha becomes gravid?"  
"I'll love and care for her and the babies. I know it's a huge responsibility, but I'd do it in a heartbeat. Shirking responsibilities has never been one of my traits."  
"No. It hasn't, but you are so young, Leonardo, and this is your first real romance. Be careful, my son, and use protection if you wish to be intimate with her. Babies are a massive responsibility and I do not think you're ready, no matter how mature you say you are."  
"Hai, Sensei."  
"I sense there is something, Miss Natasha isn't telling us. She seemed extremely nervous around me."  
"Because you're a stranger and her boyfriend's dad. That's all. Remember how shy you were when you met Mom's parents?"

Splinter smiled at the memory of meeting Tang Shen's parents and said, "Perhaps you are right, Leonardo. In any case, she seems like a lovely woman and I wish you well. But always guard your heart. Sometimes things are too good to be true."  
"You still have doubts about her, Sensei?"  
"No, my child. Just words of wisdom my parents gave me. I would like to rest now."  
"I miss Raphael, Dad. I wish he were with me now to see how much he's loved and missed."  
"I do too, Leonardo," Splinter said and dabbed at his misty eyes. "But I am sure he is looking down from Heaven and he will now be our Guardian Angel."  
"You think he made it to Heaven?"  
"Of course. Your brother might have been fiery, but his heart was pure."  
"That it was," Leo said wistfully. "He was the gentlest, kindest guy when he allowed himself to be and he'd have given the shell off of his back."  
"Do not blame yourself, Leonardo. While you two fought, Raphael took matters into his own hands. He would not want you to blame yourself and would want you to enjoy your life to the fullest. That would be honoring him and everything he stood for."  
"I know, Sensei. I'll try, but I'll never….I just wish things had been different and he was here. I love Mikey and Donnie, but Raph was my best friend when we weren't fighting. We got one another and could talk for hours."  
Splinter nodded and said, "I understand. Perhaps you can honor him by naming your first son after him."  
"I'd like to."   
"That's what I'd like to do."

"Raphael would approve. I am tired, Leonardo."  
"Right, Sensei. Thank you for blessing me and Natasha."

Leo left and went in search of Natasha, elated their union had been blessed and looking forward to their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay. Finally, a new chapter. Thanks to all for your support. :)


	14. Leo's shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey opens his big trap and reveals who Natasha really is.

While Splinter and Leo were talking, Natasha was in the lounge with Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey. “This is Natasha,” Donnie said. “Natasha, these are our friends, April and Casey. Guys, this is Natasha.”

“Pleasure meeting you, Natasha,” April said, extending a hand.  
“Likewise,” Natasha said, shaking it and praying they didn’t comment that she looked a lot like Raphael.

Casey stared at her for a long time, clearly thinking, and Natasha’s heart raced in panic. Shit, she thought. I hope he don’t think I’m Raphael! Then Casey also shook her hand and said, “Nice meeting you, Natasha. Will you be staying here long?”  
“Yeah. Me and Leo are datin’.”  
“That’s cool, but kind of sudden. You haven’t known the guys long, have you? I’d have known about you if you had.”  
“No, but ya know sometimes ya know when ya’ve met the one. Me and Leo immediately hit it off, so why wait?”  
“You have a point. It’s just Leo’s usually so cautious about people and relationships. I find it surprising that you guys barely know one another and you’re dating.”  
“Like I said, sometimes ya heart knows what ya need and ya just go with it. And me and Leo got tons in common and chemistry and…”  
“And where do you come from, Natasha?”

“Bishop’s lab in Brooklyn. That’s why she’s got the Brooklyn accent,” Mikey said. “The poor dudette was an experiment and tortured.”

“I thought his lab was in Manhattan,” April said, making Natasha squirm inside. April was right.

“Maybe he moved,” Don said. “Either way, Natasha’s been through hell. Leo likes her she's got to be cool if he does. She was found traumatized in the sewers.”

“Uh huh,” Casey said.

“I’m going to make something to eat,” Mikey said. “April and Donnie, I need your help. Casey, you stay with Natasha. Leo’s talking to Splinter and will be out soon.”

“No worries,” Casey said. “I’d be more than happy to talk to her.” The her was emphasized. Natasha’s heart dropped and she thought, does Casey know it’s me?

Left alone, Natasha shuffled her feet, feeling awkward, and said, “Ya been friends with them for long, Casey?”  
“Ditch the act, Raphael,” Casey said crossly. “I know it’s you.”  
“Huh? Raphael? No. Ya got it all wrong! I’m Natasha. I don’t know any Raphael.”  
“So it’s just a coincidence you look like him, have his accent and were wandering in the sewers, huh? Also, Bishop’s lab is in Manhattan! They may be fooled, but I’m not.”  
“Pretty much. I’ve never met no Raphael. First I heard ‘bout him was when Leo told me he died.”  
“BS!” Casey snapped, grabbing Natasha’s wrist. “Admit it. You’re Raphael. You never died and you’re pretending to be this chick. I don't know why and I want answers now!”  
“Yer insane, ya fuckin’ dick!” Natasha hissed, pulling away. “I swear….”  
“You tell me now, Raphael, or I’ll throw out every motorbike magazine you own and I’ll ride your bike!”  
“Ya wouldn’t dare!” Natasha growled. “Ya know how much that bike means ta me and that no one but me can ride it!”  
"Hah! It is you! You fell for that, you numbskull. Now, why are you dressed up like a chick and pretending you’re dead?”  
“It’s a long story, but the gist is I like Leo and he likes girls, so I made a wish. I became one. It's worked and he’s mad ‘bout me.”  
“Come again?” Casey said, blinking in confusion. “I thought you liked girls, Raph?”

Leo entered the room and said, “Hi, Casey. Hi, my love. Casey, this is my girlfriend, Natasha.”  
“We’ve been talking. Lovely girl, Leo," Casey said. "I can see why you’re smitten. She’s charming.”  
“Isn’t she?” Leo said, wrapping his arms around a blushing Natasha’s waist. He nuzzled his beak to Natasha’s, which was unusual, because Leo didn’t publically display affection. Then he said, "I'm a lucky guy. We found her traumatized in the sewers and we instantly connected. Some people wait a lifetime to find their soulmates and some never find theirs. I sure have. Isn’t that right, baby?”

“Uh huh,” Natasha said, staring adoringly into Leo’s eyes.

“It’s almost like we’d met before,” Leo said. “I felt like I’ve known her all of my life. Crazy, huh, because we haven’t known one another long?”

“Yeah,” Casey said, staring hard at Natasha. “I’m thrilled for you, Leo. Your girl's something all right. I heard about Raph. I’m so sorry. We’re all going to miss him so much.”  
Leo’s eyes misted over and he said mournfully, “Thanks, Casey.”

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Casey said, placing a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Raph was my best friend and I’d like to be there for you all.”

Natasha’s heart hammered at the words and she thought, fuckin’ Casey! He better not ruin my chance at love. Shit. What if he tells Leo? What am I gonna do?

“I appreciate it, Casey,” Leo said.  
“No problem, pal. It’s what close friends do,” Casey said and removed his hand. “Raph would want me to be there for you guys. I bet he’s looking down from Heaven right now and is marvelling at how much he’s missed and loved.”  
Leo nodded and said, “Yes. We’re going to have a celebration of his life when Sensei’s better. I hope you’ll be there. His body’s submerged in the ocean, so we can’t bury him. That bothers me, because I won’t be able to go pay my respects at his grave.”  
“I understand, but you don’t need a body to feel close to him, Leo. You can pray and talk to him and he’ll always be in your heart. I’ll definitely be there and I’d like….Raph would want me to ride his motorbike to the ocean. He always wanted to go there. We could all go there and…”

Natasha growled at the mention of the bike and Leo looked at her in surprise. “Baby?” Leo said.  
“I don’t think Raphael would appreciate anyone touchin’ his stuff,” Natasha quickly said. “He’d want his bike untouched. It was his pride and joy and he’d be pissed if anyone touched it or rode on it.”

“How the fuck would you know what my best friend wanted?” Casey demanded. “You’re a stranger, Natasha!”  
“Well, I, uh, read his diaries and he talked ‘bout his bike a lot and he wrote that.”  
Casey folded his arms, glared at her and said, “Bullshit! You’re being played, Leo, and I’m done with the charade. Raph’s not dead and we know it, don’t we, Natasha?”  
“I don’t know what yer talkin’ ‘bout,” Natasha said, studying her hands, unable to look at anyone.

“You know that Raph’s not dead, Natasha?” Leo demanded, tilting her face up to meet his. “How do you know that? Have you met Raph? Did he tell you to tell us he’d died?”  
“No!” Natasha choked out, her eyes filling with tears, aware Leo was about to discover the truth.

“Then what?”

“Because Raphael is Natasha!” Casey snapped. “You’ve been conned, Leo. Why, I don’t know, but that’s the truth. Raphael is alive and well and…”

Hurt flickered on Leo’s face, he scowled at Natasha, turned his back and stalked out of the lair, tears streaming down his cheeks, his world shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Poor Leo. Will he forgive Natasha and get back with her? Or will he move on?


	15. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo lashes out at Raphael for his deception. Then after witnessing Raphael getting a dressing down by Splinter, seems to have a change of heart.

Raphael ran after Leo and yelled, “Leo, wait up! Come on. Runnin’ away ain’t the answer!”  
Leo ground to a halt, folded his arms and coolly said, his sapphire eyes flashing, “What is, Raphael? Lies?”  
Joining him, Raphael said, “No. I wanna talk and explain why I did….”  
“Nothing you can say or do will be sufficient explanation. You can piss off, Raphael. I’m done with you!”  
“The hell ya are. We could have babies. Ya gonna run off and leave me ta raise them on my own?”  
A mixture of disgust and rage appeared on Leo’s face and he snapped, “I’m well aware of the possibilities. I won’t shirk my responsibility, but we’re done, capiche? Leave me alone.”

Raphael suddenly charged at his brother, knocking him to the ground, and desperately tried to pin his arms down. But Leo was stronger, flipped them around and pinned Raphael’s arms down. 

“I’m only going to say this once, Raphael,” Leo hissed. “Stay away from me or better yet leave.”  
“Oh. Ya wanna top, huh?” Raphael said with a smirk. “Why didn’t ya say?”  
“I hate you,” Leo growled.  
“Yeah? Then why do I smell yer arousal, Fearless? Ya wanna get off with me, don’t ya?”

Leo immediately rolled off of him, stood up and said venomously, “I despise you. I hate you deceiving me. I hate the fact you may become gravid with my damn kid. I hate that I’m a laughing stock to the family. I hate you! I wish you’d really died! It’d be better than this fucked-up mess that you fucking caused! Why did you fucking do it? Did you get a charge out of it and making me feel like I had a shot at love? Was it just a game and joke at my expense, huh?” Angry tears pricked at Leo’s eyes and he yelled, “I fucking believed Natasha was real. What a damn idiot I am. I should have known she was too perfect to be true, especially as she had your damn accent and looks! I’m a moron!”  
Raphael rose to his feet, his own eyes filling with tears, and said in a broken voice, “It ain’t no game. I never meant ta hurt ya or ta make ya mad. I love ya, Leo. For real. I fell in love with ya after we made love and I only did this, because I didn’t think ya’d be with me otherwise, seein’ that ya like girls. It’s despicable, I know, but I genuinely love ya. I’m sorry. I shoulda told ya the truth, but ya should also have told me the damn truth that ya were only with me outta pity and ta make me feel better. We both fucked up, Leo.”  
“And now the kids will pay the price. Kids. Can you believe it? I might have kids with my own fucking brother. What a mindfuck of note. Sensei’s going to love that!” Leo said acerbically. “What the hell am I going to tell him?”  
“We ain’t related, Leo. It ain’t…..”  
“We were still raised as brothers, Raphael! He’s going to go ballistic. I can’t deal with this. I’m going out!”  
“Leo, I love ya. My feelings were never a lie. I meant every word and we’ll figure it out if there are babies. Don’t go. We can sort somethin’ out. I really love ya.”  
“Fuck off!” Leo screamed, his sapphire eyes blazing. “I’ll be civil to you for the kids’ sake if you become gravid, but otherwise I have nothing to say to you.”

Leo turned his shell and stomped off, leaving Raphael in a flood of tears. 

The emerald skinned turtle wept and thought, what am I gonna do? I can’t go home. I’ll be laughed at or worse, people will be angry, because I lied. I got nowhere ta go. What a fuckin’ mess. Maybe I should go end my life for real and….

 “Raph?” Don said, approaching him.  
“What do ya want?” Raphael asked. “And how’d ya find me?”  
“I followed you and Leo and heard raised voices. I stayed in the shadows until Leo left. Are you okay?”  
“No. Look, it ain’t yer problem. Go home, okay? I’ll sort myself out and try ta find somewhere ta live. Ain’t no way I can stay in the lair after what I did. I’m a shit and Leo hates me. I deserve his wrath.”  
“Raph,” Don said, gently laying a hand on Raphael’s arm. “You’re still family and you belong with us. We’d never kick you out and Leo has to accept that.”  
“But I lied, Donnie. I made him believe I was Natasha and made him fall in love with me. He feels betrayed.”  
“What were your reasons?”  
“They don’t matter. He still...”  
“It does matter. Why did you do it?”  
“I wanted Leo ta love me. I always thought I was straight, but I realized I wanted him after we made love. It felt so right bein’ in his arms and then some weird woman appeared and she told me I could make a wish ta get him and even though I didn’t really wanna be a girl, I wished ta be one, so Leo would fall for me.” Raphael sniffed and said, “It was goin’ really well. We’d made love and then Casey opened his trap and now Leo despises me. He wishes I was dead. I wish I was.”  
“Leo will come around, Raph. I think he does love you.”  
“He loves Natasha. Not me, doofus.”  
“Technically he loves you, because you’re Natasha now and the feelings are real, right? On both your sides. He’ll realize that, will forgive you and you’ll get your happy ending. Or you can always use the kids to sweeten Leo up. You know he’s a sucker for family. Trust me. It’ll work.”  
“I don’t wanna use my kids as bait. I want Leo ta love me for real.”  
“I understand, but that idea’s fool proof. Listen to your genius brother. What have you got to lose?”  
“Nothin’ I guess. Don’t ya hate me for what I did?”  
“I should be really furious with you for making us believe you were dead, but truthfully, I’m just glad you’re okay. We missed you so much, especially Leo and Sensei. Speaking of whom, you need to see Sensei. I’ll come with you to lessen the shock. He also believed you’d passed and we were planning your funeral.”  
“I’m sorry ‘bout that,” Raphael said, regret consuming him. “I didn’t mean ta hurt anyone. I feel like an absolute shit.”  
“It’s pointless wallowing in regrets and self-loathing, Raph. There’s nothing you can do to change the past. All you can do is focus on the now. Let’s go.”

Raphael followed his brother home and thought, I hate usin’ my kids as a tool ta win Leo back, but I know I ain’t got no other option. I hope Donnie’s right and the plan works. I don’t know what I’m gonna do if I don’t become gravid, because I don’t know how else ta win Leo back.

XXXX

Donnie and Raphael arrived back at the lair and ignoring Mikey, who tried to talk to him, Raphael followed Donnie to Splinter’s room.

“Sensei,” Donnie said, knocking on the door. “It’s me. Can I come in?”  
“Of course, Donatello,” the aged rat said.

Don opened the door and went inside. After taking a deep breath, Raphael followed his brother.

 

XXXX 

The ancient rat was sitting up in bed and reading a book. He smiled at them and Raphael gulped, as he studied his hands. “Hello, my children,” Splinter said. “Why are you so nervous, Natasha?”

“She has something she needs to say,” Don said and nudged Raphael in his side.

“What is it, Natasha?” Splinter asked. “You don’t have to be afraid, whatever it is.”  
“I kinda told a lie,” Raphael said and raised his head. “A big one and Leo’s cross with me.”  
“Leonardo’s not one to bear grudges, my sweet child. Don’t worry. He’ll calm down and you will sort things out. May I ask what the lie was about?”  
“Not this time. I ain’t who I said I was. I lied ta everyone. Not just him and Leo feels like a fool. Rightly so.” Tears ran down Raphael’s cheeks and he added, “ I’m a jerk.”  
“I’m confused. Who are you then and why would you lie?”  
“Sensei, I’m Raphael.”  
The old rat gasped and shook his head in disbelief. “Impossible. Raphael died.”  
“No. Ya think he died. He left a suicide note, but his body wasn’t found. I’m him and I can prove it. My birthday’s on September tenth, my favorite food’s cereal, I love motorbikes. I built one with Donnie. I love pizza, especially with chocolate fudge and marshmallows on it. I fight with Leo all of the time and sneak out ta go bash Purple Dragons. My best friend’s Casey, who’s datin’ April. I sleep in a hammock. Ya confiscated my porn stash a couple of weeks ago. That enough proof? None of this I’d have known without bein’ Raphael!”  
"Then what’s with the charade and pretending to be Natasha?” Splinter demanded, his eyes flashing. “Why did you fake your death and how did you become a girl? And why? You always prided yourself on your masculinity. How could you lie to your family, make us believe you’d died and put us through that trauma? Have you any idea how much we’ve suffered? Our grief? What on earth possessed you to do such a beastly thing, Raphael?”

“May I speak?” Donnie asked.

“No, Splinter said. “I’m asking Raphael. You can talk later.”

 Fresh tears filled Raphael’s eyes and he said in a broken voice, “Leo.”  
“I don’t understand,” Splinter said, raising a brow. “What does Leonardo have to do with your deception, Raphael?”  
“Everythin'. I fell in love with Leo, but I knew he wouldn’t want me, because he liked chicks, so I made a wish ta be a girl. It came true and Leo fell in love with me. Then Casey met me and saw through it all and he spilt the beans. Now Leo’s pissed off!”  
“Language,” Splinter said sternly. “And you bedded Leonardo, did you not?”  
“I did."  
“So there could be babies. What a mess,” Splinter said irately. “What an impulsive, stupid thing to do, Raphael! Have you any idea what a disaster you’ve caused? What are you going to do if there are babies? How will you raise them? This selfish action of yours has proved that you’re far from mature….”  
“Look, I believed…”  
“No excuses. You not only deluded your entire family, you lied to your brother, you slept with him and have perhaps made him a father. You should be ashamed of yourself! I am.”  
“I am, Sensei. I am, but I’m gonna make it right and Leo ain’t my bio brother…”  
“How? By getting an abortion? I wouldn’t allow it, even if it were feasible. He was still raised as your brother and I won’t allow your union!” Splinter screamed. “I won’t have my clan contaminated and shamed by you, Raphael. You'd be forced to do seppuku in the olden days. You should be grateful I’m not doing that, you pathetic, moronic child!” Raphael flinched and Splinter added, “There’s only one solution and that’s…”

 “May I speak, Sensei?” Donnie asked, his heart hammering, sensing what Splinter was going to say.  
“No, Donatello,” Splinter said sternly. “You may not. I…”

Unbeknownst to everyone, Leo had arrived home after cooling off on a roof top. He’d managed to enter the lair undetected and hearing shouting, had headed to Splinter’s room.

Leo cleared his throat, grabbed a stunned Raphael’s hand and said icily, “I’m just as guilty as Raphael for bringing any kids into this world if there are any. You don’t have to worry about them, Splinter. Me and Raph will be just be fine and will be incredible parents. Come on, Raph. Let’s get out of here.”

Leo led a still bewildered Raphael out of the lair and into the tunnels, while a disgusted Splinter shook his head and Donnie’s jaw dropped in astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay. I finally updated. Why did Leo do that? Can Leo ever forgive Raph's deception?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something lighthearted for Thanksgiving :) Well, initially it is a bit dark with Hun. It's now going to be a series.


End file.
